


Blaine Anderson-Stark

by TheDumbestAvenger



Series: Blaine Anderson-Stark [1]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Canon Compliant, Hurt Blaine Anderson, Hurt Tony Stark, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Multi, Protective Tony Stark, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a great dad, eventual Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDumbestAvenger/pseuds/TheDumbestAvenger
Summary: Everyone has secrets, but Blaine... he has one of the biggest secrets of them all. His father is Tony Stark, billionaire and genius CEO of Stark Industries. When tragedy strikes, the family is somehow left with an even bigger secret, one that could destroy the lives of those around Blaine.A retelling of MCU story lines with the addition of Blaine and how his life is affected being Tony Stark's son!





	1. Blaine Anderson-Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This is my first fic ever and I'm not that sure how this works but imma try anyway! This is just the beginning of a hopefully fun and interesting fic.  
> I have big plans but don't want to spoil them yet so stay tuned!  
> I know there are other similar fics but I'm hoping mine will go a different direction.  
> Enjoy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of backstory of how Pam and Tony meet, plus Blaine is born!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is quite jumpy in time but later ones won't be like this so stick with it please!

Pam Anderson had an unlucky run with men, not to say it was always this way though. Joel Anderson was the love of her life, married at 22 the pair were in it for the long haul and thought it would always be that way. They lived in the sprawling suburbs of Lima, Ohio, Joel having inherited a small fortune from his grandparents, and soon were welcomed a baby, Cooper, into their home.

Was being the key word.

Joel was killed in a not too pretty car accident in the city, leaving Pam to raise Cooper alone. They stayed in their house, Joel’s last gift covering bills for the foreseeable future, but Pam was distraught, barely left the house for a year. At age 5 Cooper started nursery where Pam met a lovely single dad, Cole. After a couple month of dating Pam found out about Cole’s wife…

Next came a series of creeps, failed blind dates, and alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol.

When Cooper was 6 he had a week long school trip Dayton, Pam had a week long trip to New York City, and a week long fling with billionaire Tony Stark. Neither were really upset when Pam returned to her suburb life in Ohio with Cooper. At least not until she realised she was pregnant.

Tony was panicked at first, he was _definitely not_ responsible enough to look after a child, but was more than happy to pay for whatever their kid could want or need. As the months passed, Tony began to warm to the idea, a kid, someone to care for, to teach everything he knew. Yeah, a kid would be fun.

Pam was more than happy that Tony would be providing money, sure she was OK now but, another kid? That was a lot more money, and time. Cooper was only becoming more of a handful as he grew up, not having to worry about financials on top would be welcome. Infact, as her due date closed in she realised she couldn’t look after another child, not on her own with Cooper still so young. The phone ringing brought Pam out of her thoughts, checking the name, _Tony Stark_ , she answered quickly.

“Hey Tony, it’s good to hear from you.”

“Hi. I’m just gonna come out and say it, I want to be part of our kid’s life.”

“Oh wow, umm…”

“I.. you’re right it's a bad idea I’ll just...”

“No no, I think it would be good for him.”  
“ _Him?_ ”

“Yeah.”

“You’re due soon, right? Why not come to Stark Tower and have him in New York. I can help out for as long as you need me, and we can sort out how this might work.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“I’ll send a car to take you to the airport.”

 

***  * *  * ***

 

“Baby’s nearly here Pam! One more push, that’s all!”

“Congratulations you two. You’re parents!”

“Why isn’t he crying? He should be crying what’s wrong?” Tony’s panicked voice fill the silence. He gently squeezed Pam’s hand and gave her a weak smile. “Wait, where are you taking him!”

“Tony go with him, I’ll be OK here.” Pam said matching Tony’s panic.

 

***  * *  * ***

 

“He’s going to be fine, Mr Stark, there were a few complications after the birth but we were on top of them.”

“Can I hold him, take him back to his mum at least?”

“Not yet Mr Stark, he needs to be kept in the NICU for just a little while. Have you thought of names yet.” The doctor said gesturing towards the empty board for his name.

“Blaine. Blaine Anderson-Stark. But don’t put Stark on the nameplate.”

 

***  * *  * ***

 

“He’s been here for a week,” came Tony’s sleepy  voice from down the hall, “Why hasn’t he learned to sleep all night yet?”

“He’s a baby, Tony, a baby. It takes more than a week. You’re gonna have to do this yourself soon.” Pam answered.

“Only at weekends, how’re you gonna do this the rest of the time?”

“I’ll figure it out I’m sure.”

 

***  * *  * ***

 

“See you Monday Pam, bye Coop.” Tony waved them off as they headed down in the elevator. “It’s just me and you now kiddo.” He said to Blaine.

He sat down on the sofa with Blaine coddled gently in his arms, rocking him ever so slightly. Soon Blaine fell asleep and Tony decided he could rest his eyes too, just as he began to drift into sleep Blaine let out his all too familiar cry, Tony’s eyes flying open at the sound.

“It’s alright little guy, let’s go get you some food shall we?” Tony asked. “Nothing? God when do kids learn to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> If there are any things you want to see Tony and Blaine (at any age) doing then drop a comment, if it fits my timeline I'll add it as a chapter, if not I'll still write it and put in a collection. Thanks again!


	2. Tony learns about toddlers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets a surprise one weekend when he sees Blaine.  
> Later they get some good father-son time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed Chapter 1! Blaine's a little older in this one, then a little older again. Don't worry, later fics won't have big jumps like this I'm just trying to set the scene a bit before we really get going.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos on chapter one!
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Sir, they’ve just arrived in the lobby”

“Thank you Jarvis” Tony replied to his AI

The ding of the lift arriving caused him to spin around and watch the doors open. Blaine toddled out first followed by a smiling Pepper Potts, Tony’s assistant at Stark Industries. 

“Look at you!” Tony said excitedly, “Pep look, he’s walking. It’s gonna be so much easier.”

Pepper rolled her eyes saying “You refused to let me baby proof even one room of this tower, you have no idea what you’re in for.”

“He’s a Stark, He’s s-”

“Stubborn enough to do whatever he wants.” Pepper interrupted. 

“I was going to say smart enough to not do anything stupid.” Tony said shooting a glare at Pepper who rolled her eyes again. “Nonono!” He shouted running over to Blaine. “We  _ do not _ put our fingers in plug sockets, understand?” He scooped Blaine up from the floor and wagged his finger at him, causing Blaine to giggle at the sudden seriousness of his dad.

“Well, I’ve got a meeting in DC this weekend, you sure you can handle him?” Pepper asked as she picked up her bags that Tony had brought down for her. 

“Yeah we’ve got this Pepper don’t worry.” Tony replied

“We got this.” Blaine tried to mimic, Tony turned so they were both facing Pepper, his smile wide and eyes saying  _ told you so _ . Pepper stepped into the lift as Tony and Blaine waved goodbye. 

“Let’s go play in your room.” Tony put Blaine down and directed him to the stairs. 

“Toys!” Said an excited Blaine running off in generally the right direction, Tony following closely.

 

***  * *  * ***

 

“Hey there little guy! How was your week with mummy?” 

“I’m not little, I’m five and three twelfths.” Said an angry Blaine.

“How was your week?” Tony asked again, not bothering to argue with his stubborn son.

“OK…” Blaine mumbled looking down at the floor.

“Look, I know you and your step dad don’t get on but you’ve got to try for me OK? If you try maybe it’ll get better.”

“But why?” Blaine whined “Why do I have nice when he’s so mean?”

“Because you’re a Stark, and Starks are better than people like Brice OK?”

“If I’m a Stark why can’t I tell my friends?”

“It’s dangerous for you, and neither me, your Mummy or Coop want you to get hurt.” Tony told Blaine for the thousandth time, while he loved that Blaine was proud to have him as dad it was too much of a risk for the world to know about his son, especially as he’s so young and helpless. “Let’s go put together your bike shall we?” Tony asked to lighten the mood. Blaine squealed in excitement and ran towards the lab where Tony had stored it.

 

***  * *  * ***

 

Blaine and Tony worked like a machine, the pair had been putting things together since Blaine had been trusted to hold things. A bike was a step up from the normal display cabinets or shelves that Tony had Blaine learn with, but he was loving every second, checking the chain was working smoothly and screwing in the bolts, sure his Daddy always had to tighten them but  _ who cares!  _ He’s far away from Brice who was  _ so mean  _ and  _ ruining  _ mummy, the only way it could be better was if Cooper was here, he was sometimes but only when he had Friday’s off school so he was home when Uncle Happy picked him up.

Soon the bike was complete and they wheeled it to the lift, heading to the car park at the bottom of Stark Tower and into a car with tinted windows. Happy was waiting in the driver’s seat and started the car before they had even arrived.

“Does he live here?” Blaine whispered.

“Why would you think that? Tony asked trying to hide his smile when he saw Happy’s reaction

“Uncle Happy is always here.”

“That’s because I get Jarvis to warn Happy when we’re ready to come down, it’s his job to be here.”

“I like Jarvis, can I meet him?” Blaine asked no longer whispering.

“You have met Jarvis”

“I’ve never seen him.” 

“He’s not really something you can see, he’s an AI. It means artificial intelligence, it’s umm, like a computer that can think it’s own thoughts and help me with my work. He doesn’t really exist in a physical sense.”

Blaine paused before replying, “Does he live in the walls?” Causing Tony to chuckle.

 

***  * *  * ***

 

Tony sat Blaine on the seat of the bike in an empty park on the outskirts of New York City. 

“OK now put your feet on the pedals, yep perfect. Grab the handles, now you just pedal.”

Blaine very slowly began to turn the pedals and move the bike shakily forward while Tony kept it upright. After a couple minutes Tony told Blaine to speed up, as he did Tony let go and watched proudly as Blaine pedalled away. 

“Aahh!” Blaine yelled as the bike wobbled over and he hit the floor. 

Tony ran over to where he’d crashed and helped him untangle from the bike, checking to make sure he wasn’t hurt. Sure that Blaine was okay Tony picked up the bike again, “C’mon, let’s try again, you almost had it.”

“No, I’m never doing it again!” Blaine moaned.

“Yes you are, up you get.”

“No!” He shouted defiantly. 

“Why not huh?”

Blaine hung his head, “I’m scared.”

Tony knelt down in front of Blaine, putting a hand on his shoulder, “It’s not a bad thing, being scared. It’s okay to be scared and it’s okay it admit it. I’m scared that you’ll hurt yourself, but I trust that you can do this. Do you trust me?”

“I trust you all the way to that tree.” Blaine mumbled and pointed to a nearby tree.

“Then we’re going to that tree.” 

Blaine pushed himself to his feet and climbed on his bike while Tony held it steady. “Right, start pedalling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any scenes of Tony and young Blaine you'd like to see drop a comment and I'll do my best!  
> Thanks for reading!!


	3. Sadie Hawkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's school host a Sadie Hawkins dance on the night that Starlabs plan to turn on their Particle Accelerator, Blaine does not have a good time at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot of the story actually appears in this one! Things are ramping up for Blaine.  
> Yes it is that Sadie Hawkins dance that Blaine tells Kurt about before their prom so it does get a little violent towards the end.

Blaine was pacing his room, he really shouldn’t be this nervous. Picking up his phone scrolling through his contacts he stopped at ‘Dad’, pausing briefly, and shakily pressed facetime and propped up his phone on the dresser. Tony answered on the second ring.

“Hey Blainers.” Tony was looking up and down at Blaine’s suit.

“What’d you think?” Blaine asked sheepishly but couldn’t help but smile when he saw the grin on Tony’s face.

“Blaine you look great. Definitely a Stark, you know I was wondering after I looked through your Spotify.” 

“Daaaad!” Blaine moaned still smiling. 

Tony laughed before answering, “Hey, I know your upset I couldn’t make it down but don’t let that ruin the dance okay?”

“Don’t worry Dad, me and Joe will be fine.” Blaine replied causing Tony to raise an eyebrow at the unknown name. “My date.” Blaine clarified.

“He’d better not hurt you.” Tony’s face was serious.

“Daaad!” Blaine moaned again just as the doorbell rang. “He’s here, got to go, love you Dad, see you Saturday!” 

“Lov-” Tony began before Blaine had hung up. He bolted downstairs to answer the door before Brice or his mum could. He opened the door and slipped outside where Joe was grinning back at him, they greeted each other with a hug. 

“Here.” Joe said stepping closer to flatten some of the crinkles in Blaine’s suit. “It really suits you.”

“It is in the name.” Blaine joked.

“I mean the colour, genius.” Joe said sarcastically, making Blaine laugh.

“Hey, you look amazing.” Joe spread his arms as if to say ‘of course I do’ at Blaine’s comment.

“This way Sir, your chariot awaits.” He said stepping towards a Rolls-Royce Phantom, and reaching back to take Blaine’s hand.

 

***  * *  * ***

 

As the dance began to wind to an end the whole hall turned their attention to the Particle Accelerator that would be turned on later that night and everyone began to make their way outside to watch. Secretly, Blaine had hoped his Dad would make it to Ohio for such a momentous breakthrough but his work had got in the way. Pushing the thought from his mind he turned to talk to Joe, much to his surprise he wasn’t there. Being on the short side Blaine struggled to spot him through the crowd and pushed his way through back towards the hall, searching to no avail. About to give up he spotted Joe round the corner at the back of the hall and quickly followed.

Rounding the corner and hurrying to Joe, Blaine spoke loudly, “Hey you, we’re gonna miss the Accelerator-” He froze when he saw the fear in Joe’s eyes, then the blood on his previously crisp, white suit jacket. Something hit Blaine hard on the head and the last thing he saw was the floor rushing towards his face.

“Blaine!” Joe cried rushing to try and catch him but failing, he pulled him into his lap.

“What is wrong with you!” He screamed at the attackers, Quarterback Martin Hammer and two Linebackers. 

Joe tried to keep him and Blaine away from the trio but they manage to pull him from Blaine and began to throw punch after punch.

Blaine woke to see Joe on the floor, unmoving, with three people around him. He pushed himself to his feet and called out “HEY!” as loud and menacingly as he could manage, not quite having the desired effect as his voice wobbled with fear. The trio turned and slowly walked towards him, not saying a word.

Blaine tried to run but toppled to the floor again when something metal collided with his back, he rolled to see a crowbar coming towards him and just managed to dodge to the side and jump to his feet, head swimming from the previous blow. Happy had once given Blaine some boxing lessons but he was so terrible Happy had given up all hope, nevertheless Blaine held up his fists.

Dodging the first few punches coming his way he even managed to wind one of the Linebackers which only served to enrage the group further. The blows came quicker, fists and crowbar, a shove sent him toppling over yet again, this time unable to get up from kicks and punches. Blaine did his best to protect his head but the assailants showed no sign of stopping, before he knew it Blaine was screaming in pain at every hit.

His screams seemed to grow louder and not his own. The blows stopped, screaming becoming louder but Blaine’s mouth was firmly shut, his barely functioning brain struggling to keep up. A thunderstorm came from nowhere, rainwater mixed with blood forming puddles almost immediately. The sound of heavy footsteps receding tempted Blaine to open his eyes, he saw three things; Joe still hadn’t moved, the attackers were running away and, turning to face the other direction, many students screaming and running generally his direction. His chest was tight and he was barely able to breathe, everything around him was blood covered. 

‘I’m going to die’ he thought.

Still watching the students run he noticed what they were running from, an orange wave of what seemed to be light fast approaching, he closed his eyes as it passed over him.

“OMG!” shouted one of the students, “Is that Joe! And Blaine look! Someone call help!”

Blaine would have smiled if he wasn’t so tired, instead he succumbed to sleep.

The group of students had stopped at the sight of the broken boys lying deadly still. “Did anyone see who did this?” asked teacher Mrs Mendez.

“I saw Martin Hammer running from this direction.” called a student.

Mrs Mendez was kneeling next to Joe, others heading to Blaine, when a loud thunderclap attracted her attention, she looked up from Joe just in time to see a bolt of lightning strike Blaine’s unmoving chest and the air filled once again with screams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> As always, if there are any things you want to see Tony and Blaine (at any age) doing then drop a comment, if it fits my timeline I'll add it as a chapter, if not I'll still write it and put in a collection. Thanks again!


	4. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out what happened to Blaine and rushes to find out whats going on at Lima General Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plots really getting going now, hope you enjoy!

Tony hung up on Pam and threw his phone down in anger.  _ Why would someone do that!  _ Why would anyone hurt Blaine, he was the sweetest kid there was! He strode out of the building where his meeting was being held, grabbing his coat on the way, and headed back to the Tower.  _ I’m going to find whoever did this and ri- _ . He stopped his thought in its tracks, he needed to be there for Blaine, the attackers would get what’s coming to them later.

He reached for his phone only to find his pocket empty, he swore under his breath remembering he left it behind and picked up the pace, making it to the Tower in record speed. “Jarvis!” He called as soon as he’d walked through his door.

“Good evening Sir.” Came the AI’s reply.

“Not really,” Tony muttered ripping his soaked coat off, “Call Happy for me, and send somebody to pick up my phone.”

“Yes Sir.” 

There was a pause before Happy’s answer. “Tony?”

“Yeah, Happy look I need you to take me to Ohio.”

“In the jet? I can’t, have you seen the thunderstorms?”

“Happy, just do it.”

“Tony I can’t.”

“Blaine’s had the crap beaten out of him.”

“Ok, I’m heading to the jet now.”

Tony ran down the stairs to the car park and jumped in which ever car was closest and rushed over to the airport.

 

***  * *  * ***

 

The ride wasn’t a comfortable one but thankfully the storms had lightened up a little just before landing. Happy and Tony jumped into the car usually used to pick up Blaine and raced to the hospital. Happy dropping Tony at the door then going to park.

Tony all but ran to the front desk, ignoring the stares and mutterings, he asked the receptionist where to find Blaine then followed his directions until he found two doctors standing outside what he assumed was the right door. He approached cautiously until he could peek through the window without alerting the doctors. What he saw caused his stomach to turn inside out.

The body lay deadly still on the bed, the only movement was the steady rise and fall of his chest aided by machines. He was wearing a hospital gown and had a blanket pulled about halfway up his chest, his arms laying on top. There were wires and tubes attached to them and snaking under his gown. Finally, Tony’s eyes landed on his face, a feeling of relief flooding through him, it wasn’t Blaine, it didn’t look like him. Sure his face was swollen and covered in bruising and gashes but it didn’t look like Blaine.

“Tony.” Came a shaky but relieved voice from down the corridor. Tony turned and found himself in the arms of Pam, he rubbed her back soothingly as she cried into his shoulder. After a minute, when she had calmed a little, the doctors interrupted.

“This is the father?” One of them asked Pam who nodded her reply, the doctors sharing a confused looked.

“And if you tell anyone I’ll sue your ass for all you’ve got.” Tony growled protectively. 

“Oh, of course Mr Stark. I’m Dr Vanessa Callahan, this is Dr Shaun Reeves, we’ve been on Blaine’s case since he was brought in.” Both doctors shook hands with Tony then, to his horror, stepped inside the room he had looked inside. He felt like he was going to throw up as Pam then himself followed, he only didn’t because he had barely eaten all day.

Pam took the seat next to Blaine’s bed and squeezed his hand ever so gently as if even such small pressure would make his injuries worse. As Tony approached he realised the almost unrecognisable boy was indeed Blaine and tears welled in his eyes. The doctors began to reel off a list of injuries while Tony listened intently, he was by no means a doctor but growing up with Rhodey had led to their fair share of hospital visits themselves. The worst to hear were ‘several broken bones, including three ribs’ and ‘severe internal bleeding which we mended in surgery’. The doctors left soon after to give them some time.

“I’m so sorry you were here on your own while he was in surgery. My phone was off during my meeting and I came as soon as I got your message.”

“It’s okay Tony, don’t worry.”

“It’s not okay I should’ve been here for him.” Tony said shaking his head and gingerly stroking a stray curl of Blaine’s now ungelled hair from his face. Pam stayed silent, her eyes fixed on Blaine’s closed ones praying they would open soon.

Not even the ring of Pam’s phone encouraged her to move so Tony check who was calling. Seeing Cooper’s name Tony picked up, “Hey Coop, it’s Tony.”

“How is he, he’s alright isn’t he, Blaine’s gonna be fine. Please.”

“Are you on the way?” Tony asked avoiding the question.

“Yeah I’m about to get on a plane. Just tell me, please.”

“Umm…” Tony began, trying to find the best way to start.

“They said he might not wake up.” Pam said, clearly trying to sound stronger than she felt. Tony felt his stomach do somersaults again and he heard Cooper gasp on the other end of the line.

The room suddenly filled with a singular loud, long beep and Blaine began to fit, doctors rushed in and ushered Pam and Tony, who had hung up the phone, out of the room. They headed to waiting room, Tony texting Cooper to keep him in the loop. 

About half an hour later Brice turned up saying, something about a flat phone, followed soon by Doctors Callahan and Reeves. They were escorted back to Blaine’s room where it looked as if nothing had changed apart from more chairs having been brought in. They were directed to take them.

“We ran some more tests after his seizure.” Dr Reeves started.

“How can he seize if his heart isn’t beating?” Interrupted Tony, more aggressively than he had meant to.

“We don’t know.” Doctor Callahan filled in before Dr Reeves continued, “I’m afraid that you’re not going to want to hear this but,” He took a deep breath not wanting to say this, especially not to  _ Tony Stark.  _

“His seizure significantly reduced the strength of his heart and lungs which were already weak from the attack. We don’t think they can sustain the needs of his body for more than a week, but we’re going to recommend we continue to help his heart and lungs until they cannot work anymore.” Doctor Reeves spoke quickly so as to avoid interruptions.

“Why keep the life support?” Asked Brice earning him a deadly, disgusted look from Tony but Brice offered no further explanation for his question.

“As we said, we don’t know how the seizure was possible so our recommendation is to give Blaine as long as possible and the best chance of recovery. Unfortunately, we don’t believe that Blaine is going to wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Duuunnn...
> 
> What will Tony do now? Who knows?
> 
> Seriously please let me know how you think Tony would react to hearing this, I have an idea but it doesn't strike me as very Tony.


	5. Tony's Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Directly after Chapter 4
> 
> Tony doesn't handle the news well and falls into a downward spiral where things don't seem to be looking up. Especially when he has to go to Afghanistan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a couple weeks, hopefully updates will become much more regular.

Tony scrambled to his feet, chair scraping noisily against the tiled floor, and he stumbled out of the room. Heading to the end of the corridor and slipping quickly out of a fire escape, the cold air hit him like a train as he slammed shut the door. He pressed his hands to his face, slid down the wall and cried. Not trying it hide it, he just cried.

 Memories of him and Blaine flooded his mind; the first time he’d walked out of the lift, first time he said Tony’s name, the countless hours they’d spent in the lab making whatever crazy things they came up with. When he took Blaine to the park to ride his first bike, Blaine words echoed through his mind, “Do you trust me?”

“I trust you all the way to that tree.”

  _He trusts me_ Tony thought, _I have to do something._

 Tony pushed himself to his feet again, pulling out his phone at the same time. He dialed Happy’s number insisting they fly back to New York to Tony’s lab.

 

Cooper saw Tony out the front of the hospital, “Tony! Thank god, how is he?”

“Not good.” Tony said, tears still in his eyes. Cooper beginning to tear up too as Tony continued, “They don’t think he’s going to wake up.”

Cooper broke down in tears, Tony caught him as his legs began to give out from under him and the pair sank slowly to the floor. Tony pulled Cooper into a hug while he cried, tears also falling down Tony’s face. “We’ll get through this Coop.” Tony said trying to calm and comfort Cooper but having no luck.

It went from bad to worse when Cooper saw Happy pull up, Cooper jumped to his feet tears still running down his cheeks. “You’re leaving!” He demanded, “This is typical you, things get difficult and you run away! I can’t believe you-”

“Cooper!” Tony shouted back, “I’m not running away, Happy’s taking me to my lab and I’m going to find a way to save Blaine. Try to at least.”

“I’ll come too.” Cooper had changed his tune in an instant, wanting any chance to save Blaine.

“No, your Mum needs you here Coop. You need to be strong for her okay?”

Cooper nodded, bid Tony good luck and left after one last hug

 

***  * *  * ***

 

Three days later Tony was still in his lab, arguing with Pepper. He hadn’t left since he first arrived, to begin with he was determined and hopeful but the longer he designed and tested the ideas flooding through his head, the more they failed…

Tony Stark was losing hope, losing his son, and losing himself in the process. Not eating properly, getting by on the minimum amount of sleep. He’d only spoken to Pepper once since he got back and disallowed visitors.

“Tony you can’t hide away in here forever.” Pepper was pleading for him to get outside, or at least go upstairs and eat a decent meal.

“I need to help Blaine.” Tony mumbled, to exhausted to fight his corner. He’d still had no luck with finding a viable solution and time was running out. Eventually Pepper left the lab, frustrated that Tony was ignoring her, as soon as she was out of sight Tony slammed his hands on the workbench and swept all his failed designs onto the floor; tears threatening to fall yet again.

James Rhodes came to the lab not long after Pepper left, he found a teary eyed Tony sitting in a trashed lab, he called out but Tony only replied with a hum.

“We’ve got to leave for the Jericho presentation Tony.” He said pulling the broken man to his feet and guiding him around the mess on the floor. Tony tried to resist but Rhodey insisted, “It’s only for one day and you can’t cancel this late. We’ll brainstorm ideas to help Blaine together on he flight, maybe a change in scenery will jump start a good idea.” Rhodey didn’t give Tony the option to say no.

 

***  * *  * ***

 

Tony acted himself for the presentation and while he was being driven back.

 

When the attack started he had one thought, _if I die, Blaine dies._

 

He woke up in a cave, car battery wires attached to something in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, do you want me to write a Chapter of Tony in the cave, if so it won't be much different to the film and probably quite short but I can if its wanted, or should I skip over it to when he's rescued?


	6. In the Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Tony's been captured how is he going to help Blaine and how does he cope with the lack of control over his sons life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here!  
> Yes I decided to do a Tony in captivity Chapter after all.

Tony sat opposite Yinsen, eager to take his mind off the metal suit he was building, the fact he was lying directly to the face of his murderous captives was terrifying but he _had_ to get out of here. He had to escape for one reason alone.

_Blaine was waiting._

At least Tony hoped he was waiting. He didn’t know how long it had been since he woke up, it felt like an eternity, that meant the Blaine was living on borrowed time. Unless he has already missed the last chance to save him, to give a final goodbye to the single most important thing in his life.

 _No!_ He pushed the thought from his head, focusing on the hope that he could still save him.

The sound of Yinsen rolling dice on a wooden board pulled Tony from his thoughts, they played in near silence for a couple of minutes, both enjoying the sense of calm the game instilled.

“You got a family?” Tony asked taking his turn to roll the dice.

Yinsen looked up in surprise at the personal question, he’d never known Tony to be so open. “Yes, and I will see them when I leave here. And you?”

Tony looked Yinsen in the eye, debating telling the truth, then shook his head gently with a soft “No.”

“So,” Yinsen began, “you’re a man who has everything, and nothing.”

Tony stared at the game board a moment longer, “A son.” He whispered, keeping his voice and head down so the captives couldn't hear him, “I have a son.”

Yinsen nodded once, understanding Tony’s hesitation. “I’ve not heard news of him, he must be young?”

“14, I never told anyone about him, we didn’t want him to grow up being part of my fame. He… he’s my everything.” Tony looked up not quite meeting Yinsen’s eyes yet enough for the fire light to reflect in his tears. “I don't even know if he’s still alive.”

The sound of the door opening made both jump, they quickly stood, Tony wiping tears from his eyes, and raised their hands, waiting for whatever was coming next.

 

***  * *  * ***

 

They were almost ready, Tony’s adrenaline reaching a maximum. He was going to get out. He repeated the number of steps over and over. He had to get it right else the suit would run out of power. The door exploded sending a wave of heat across Tony and Yinsen. It was then he realised.

It was too soon. The explosion would draw more people. They needed more time. Tony looked to Yinsen, could see in his eyes that he had realised the same. Yinsen ran. Tony listened to the gun fire fading while intently watching the progress bar tick up, as soon as it reached 100%, well, his captives would have hell to pay.

Soon Tony was marching through the tunnels, counting the steps as he went. Knocking his captives aside as if they were made of paper, bullets not even denting his metal protection. He smashed his way through metal doors, the bang of the collision echoing in his ears. He rounded a corner, sunlight now seeping through his armor. “Yinsen!” he shouted seeing his wounded friend on the floor.

“Watch out!” Yinsen called back, just in time for Tony to dodge to the side as a rocket flew past his head and exploded against the wall behind him sending small pieces of rubble to clash against the suit. He armed his own missile and aimed at the ringleader also narrowly missing but hitting the ceiling and caused massive chunks to fall down and crush the attacker. Tony knelt beside Yinsen.

“Stark.” His voice barely over a whisper

“C’mon,” Tony said lifting his visor, “we gotta go, move with me. We got a plan we’ve just gotta stick to it.”

“This was always the plan Stark.” Yinsen breathed.

“C’mon you gotta go see your family, get up.” Tony was pleading for his friend to fight.

“My family is dead, I’m going to see them now Stark.” A small smile played across Yinsen’s face. “It’s okay, I want this.”

“Thank you for saving me.”

“Don’t waste it. Don’t waste your life.” Yinsen said, closing his eyes for the final time.

With his last words echoing through his head Tony flipped down his visor and headed for the cave entrance. As soon as he emerged from the darkness his was hit with a barricade of bullets, he armed his flamethrowers and began to burn everything he could see. Marching through the camp, burning boxes upon boxes of his own weapons, his own name going up in flames.

Suddenly he fell to his knees, unable to move as a bullet lodged itself in the mechanisms of his suit. He set fire to a box of explosives to his side side, flipped a switch in the arm panel and began to rise off the floor. At the same time the explosives set off, triggering a chain reaction all around him, the fireballs and smoke rising faster than he was and intense heat surrounding him yet he managed to keep climbing.

He emerged from the explosion, overjoyed his and Yinsen’s insane escape plan had actually worked. The thrusters began to give out moments before failing completely leaving Tony freefalling as parts of the armor collapsed, screaming as he went.

Tony crashed hard into the ground, somewhat protected by the suit. He pulled off the remaining metal muttering “Not bad,” as he climbed to his feet, painfully aware that the scorching heat could be deadly if he didn’t find shade soon. A fact made worse by the growing pains across his whole body from the fall.

Hours later and he was no closer to rescue or shelter from the sun. He was headed up a sand bank, one arm swaying uselessly by his side as the half jogged his way up, hoping that he’d be able to see something from the top. As Tony began to reach the peak his heart fell to his stomach, the only thing in sight was more sand. That was when he heard it, the sound of a helicopter and before he could react they had flown over head, Tony was screaming and shouting beyond relieved that help was here. He sank to his knees as the two helicopters landed and five people ran towards him, front and center was Rhodey who knelt next to Tony and pulled him into a hug.

 

***  * *  * ***

  


Rhodey had told the other men to ride in the other helicopter and leave him and Tony alone. Only after giving Tony water and the basic rations on board did the pair start to relax.

“I should show you something.” Tony said, “It’s gonna take a lot of explaining.” He pulled up his shirt to reveal the miniaturised arc reactor in his chest.

“What the hell is that?” Rhodey asked, shocked at the sight.

“Well…” Tony explained the whole story. It was after he’d answer what seemed like a million questions from Rhodey that he asked his own, terrified for the answer, “Blaine?”

“He’s alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all!
> 
> If you have any scenes you'd like to see of Blaine and Tony together before this point in the story leave a comment and I'll try my best to write it out for you.


	7. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's been rescued and back in the US, headed to Lima General Hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long!  
> Well actually I'm not sure how long it's been as I've lost all sense if time, also sorry but it's a short chapter, it just finished at a nice place.

Rhodey had insisted Tony hold a press conference before visiting Blaine and, as much as he hated the idea, he knew Rhodey was right, he had been in captivity for three months after all. He couldn’t just turn up in Lima General out of the blue. And yeah, Tony was aware that canceling weapon production wouldn’t serve to help him remain more low key while he implemented his plan to save Blaine, but after what he’d seen, who had his weapons. It wasn’t a choice.

Happy was driving him and Pepper down to Lima in Rhodey’s car so as to avoid paparazzi. Tony was virtually silent the whole drive, his stomach lurching when he thought about seeing his son again. Pepper and Happy we’re making small talk trying to include Tony but he was having none of it. He just wanted, no, needed to get to Blaine as fast as humanly possible.

When they finally arrived at the outskirts of Lima, Tony swapped his suit jacket for hoodie, put on a pair of sunglasses and pulled up the hood. He barely waited for Happy to stop the car before he jumped out head headed determinedly for the entrance. Needing only to remove his glasses for the receptionist to recognise him and direct him towards Blaine’s room.

Tony peeked in the window only to find that the blind was down, he reached out a shaking hand to turn the handle and gently push open the door as if being too loud would disturb Blaine. As soon as he stepped inside he was enveloped in a hug, for a moment Tony’s heart soared thinking it was Blaine but this person was too tall. Cooper stepped back at Tony’s tense frame and apologised before explaining that Brice was working and his mum has barely left the house since Tony’s kidnapping.

“It’s just been me.” Cooper had tears in his eyes, “The doctors keep asking if it’s time to turn off the life support machines but I said not until they’d found you.” The tears now threatening to fall.

“Hey,” Tony comforted, “they found me, I’m safe. We’re all safe.” He looked from Cooper to Blaine then back, trying to decide if he should get Cooper’s hopes up. “I’ve got an idea Coop, it’s not guaranteed to work but I think it will, I think we can get him back.”

Cooper sunk into the chair next to Blaine bed, hand covering his face and chest rising erratically as he tried to hide his sobs. Tony put his hand on Cooper’s shoulder and simply let him cry out his feelings. When he had composed himself he looked up to Tony silently asking the question.

Tony tapped his chest, more specifically, his arc reactor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't question how the science would work, I'll explain my thinking in the next chapter (probably) but just go with it for me.  
> If you have any scenes of Tony and Blaine you'd like to see from anytime before he was attacked then leave a comment and I'll write a chapter for you!  
> 


	8. What Comes Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes Blaine Stark Tower, but will his plan work or just make things worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long, it really wasn't supposed to be. Sorry!

Sitting in his lab in Stark Tower Tony watched the glow of the arc reactor coming from his son’s chest, still unconscious and lying in a hospital bed. The surgery had major complications which led to Tony insisting that Blaine be taken to New York and hired three of the best doctors to watch him 24/7. Not that they were complaining with the amount Tony was paying them. Cooper had come too, staying in his childhood room from when he’d visit with Blaine. Pepper had suggested that they spend a few days redecorating Cooper’s room and while neither of the pair wanted to leave the lab for any longer than was necessary Cooper _really_ needed a bigger bed.

Pepper kept coming up with strategies to keep them occupied, especially Tony when Cooper had to return to LA for a few days, but mostly the boys sat with Blaine, letting him know they were here. Tony phoned Pam every evening even though there was never any news to report back, she visited often but could never stayed for more than a few days.

 

***  * *  * ***

 

Blaine’s head was foggy. It felt like he was spinning even though he could feel his back pressed against something. Wait, _feel? Foggy?_ He hadn’t _felt_ anything for ages. He’d been awake but unable to move, feel, hear, anything along those lines, and he kept drifting in and out of being ‘awake’ like this, he was terrified. But this time, it was different. He could hear voices, two, could even recognise them. Dad and Coop! The voices moved further away, then seemingly out of whatever room he was in.

 _Right_ he thought _open your eyes, they’re waiting for you_. He focused, becoming worried as he feared he’d forgotten how to move but kept trying. A slither of light shone in his eyes causing him to squeeze them shut and clumsily put his hands over his eyes to shield them. People rushed over to him, voices he didn’t recognise, they moved Blaine’s hands from his eyes as he opened them cautiously and helped him sit up. Blaine wasn’t actually listening to the voices, he wanted his Dad's voice, his brothers arms around him. He pushed away the doctors around him and stood up, _I’m in_  D _ad’s lab_ he thought.

He b-lined for the door, leaving the doctors shocked behind him, following the faint sound of familiar voices up the stairs towards the kitchen. He froze when he saw them and just stood in the doorway watching them eat with a wide smile on his face. His world seemed to happen in slow motion, just taking in the sight of people he loved after the complete blackness of before.

Cooper was staring. Staring right over Tony’s shoulder, Pepper noticed and turned to find what had grabbed his attention. “Oh my God!” she said, finally alerting Tony to the person in the doorway. Before anyone knew it Tony had rushed to Blaine and enveloped him in a tight hug, followed seconds later by Pepper and Cooper, the four of them a mess of tears mixed with laughter. Blaine couldn’t help but wonder, such a strong reaction must mean it had been a long time.

“How long?” He asked, not really meaning to voice his concern out loud yet glad he had. Neither Cooper or Pepper could bring themselves to answer Blaine.

“Nine months.” Tony answered knowing his son had inherited his stubbornness and would want to know straight.

 

***  * *  * ***

 

Tony had insisted that Blaine got checked over by the doctors who said he was in remarkable shape for how long he’d been in a coma. Pam was at the Stark Tower in a matter hours, Cooper having called her almost immediately, which set off yet another round of tears, hugs, and laughter. After that Tony asked Jarvis to order pizza from wherever had the highest reviews in Manhattan and invited both Rhodey and Happy over for tea.

They ate, talked, and laughed into the evening. Blaine pulled Tony aside, leading him upstairs far out of earshot of the others. He shut the door and looked down at the floor without turning round.

"What is it Blaine?" Tony asked, taking a rare occasion of not using sarcasm.

"Since I woke up," Blaine started, finally turning to face his dad, "I... I don't know, it's just this thing. It keeps happening, everything slows down."

"What do you mean?"

Blaine threw his hands up in frustration, not knowing how to explain what he experienced. "Things happen in slow motion, I can see things in slow motion!"

"Can you control it? Can you move when it happens?" Tony asked smiling, a hint of excitement in his eyes.

"No, well I haven't tried actually." Blaine was curious at the thought. "Wait. You're not surprised."

"It was a hypothesis." He spoke slowly and deliberately. "Not this exactly of course, I couldn't know the details. When you were in the coma you had seizures while your heart wasn't beating, that shouldn't be possible. I went the other way, what if the monitors just couldn't keep up with your heart." Blaine was staring with wide eyes, not quite believing what he was hearing, Tony continued, "That and the particle accelerator lightning..." he left Blaine to fill in the gap.

"I have superpowers?" Blaine asked amazed. He only just realised that Tony had directed him down to the lab. He opened the door and let Blaine enter.

"One more thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Blaine's awake, and has superpowers! what else is there to say?  
> Please leave kudos/comment if you like this! Also, if you want to see a something specific please leave it in a comment and I'll write a chapter for it!!  
> Thank you all!!


	9. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Tony spend some time working on creating the Iron Man suit, not everything quite goes to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos on the last part!  
> This chapter's a bit of a filler but necessary to get the next part of the story going, hope you enjoy!

When Blaine woke up the next day, still surprised he had woken up, he thought the previous day must have been a dream. Make believe created by his delirious brain. But it must be real, it felt real even though the ideas seemed insane. His dad has some sort of metal body armor suit, he has his own superpower.

He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to the lab. Unsurprisingly his dad had also done the same, or maybe he never even left, either way Blaine stood in the doorway watching Tony tinker with one of the boots of his suit. “It’s getting creepy kid” Tony spoke without looking up from his work. Blaine rolled his eyes, refusing to allow his dad the satisfaction of a reply and pulled up a stool next to him.

“What are you working on?” He asked, craning his neck to get a good look.

“Flight thrusters. Well, fixing the flight thrusters, and hand repulsors to stabilise flight. I’m almost finished actually.”

"This feels like a dream, it's completely crazy." Blaine laughed as he spoke, "Ouch!" he called out and rubbed his arm turning to see Dum-E had pinched him.

"You're completely useless y'know," Tony spoke to the robot, "All you've got to do it hold the magnifying glass so I can see my work. Where is it, what did you do?" He looked around quickly. "Oh right great you dropped and broke it, well done." Tony sighed loudly.

"Don't worry, I'll sort it." Blaine said but didn't move for a few seconds. Tony paused his work and spun on his seat to look at his kid just standing and staring at the floor. He opened his mouth ready to speak but before he could there was a flash of lightning and Blaine was gone.

In fact, Blaine's stillness was him preparing to use his speed. He'd spent most of the night practicing moving from one side of his room to the other but the feeling was still foreign to him. As the world began to slow around him Blaine marveled at his currently unmoving, open mouthed dad before cleaning up the broken glass left by Dum-E.

Tony span 180 degrees to were Blaine was suddenly standing, mouth agape and eyes wide in shock. "Amazing!" he half whispered, still taking in what had happened.

"It's crazy right?" Blaine asked, "We both are!" He laughed, Tony giggled too as the strangeness of the situation they now found themselves in set in.

 

* * * * *

 

Pam and Tony had cornered Blaine after lunch with Pepper, their faces told Blaine this was going to be a conversation he didn't much want to have and he found himself wishing he hadn't offered to take over from Pepper washing up. "Blaine?" Pam asked gently, "Do you want to sit down, we need to talk to you about something."

Blaine dried his hands and took the seat opposite his dad. "Yeah?" He asked nervously.

"It's about school, you're not going back to the same school-" Tony started bluntly but was quickly interrupted by Pam.

"We don't think it would be good for you. We think that you should enroll at Dalton Academy in Westerville. You know where we mean right?" Pam was much more gentle around the subject and Blaine nodded his reply.

Tony took over again, saying "Of course, being nearly 16 you should be in your Sophomore year, but as you've missed almost a year we think you should finish Freshman year." It only dawned on Blaine in this moment that he'd missed his 15th birthday and how many other things he'd have missed too. "Blaine?" Tony asked concerned.

"Sorry, yeah I think that's probably for the best." Blaine replied with a forced smile.

"Okay, I'll call them tomorrow, see if I can convince them to let you start at the beginning of the new term in a couple of days, as long as you feel up to it of course." Pam said.

"Yeah I'm fine mum." Blaine was looking out the window at the sun high in the sky when he realised, "What date is it?" Blaine asked, this time a real smile of his face

"September 2nd." Pam smiled back, glad that their biggest problem had been reduced to not knowing the date was.

 

* * * * *

 

"Flight Test Seven. Dum-E I swear if you douse me again when and I'm not on fire I will dismantle you. Lets start with 4% thrust capacity." Tony was recording yet another attempt to fly without breaking something in his lab. Blaine was sitting at his holographic screen, waiting for the test data to come in and make notes for how to fine tune the thrusters. So far each test had ended with Tony crashing into something, often a wall or ceiling, and it was a miracle he'd not broken any bones. Yet.

"This is going to be the one."

"Yeah, you said that right before you smashed face first into that window. You should see the look on your face in that recording, actually I think you can still see it smudged against the glass."

"Blaine, we're being serious right now!" Tony said in mock anger with the largest grin on his face.

"Oh yes, right, sorry." Blaine laughed. "Okay, 4% thrust. Ready when you are."

Tony flexed his fingers, rolled his shoulders, and started up the thrusters, slowly building up power. As he rose gently off the floor Tony looked with glee over at Blaine who was carefully studying the test result as they came in.

"No wait! Turn down the thrust capa-" Was a far as Blaine got in his warning before Tony was sent flying towards a wall again as the thrusters built too much power. He fell to the floor in a crash that Blaine knew would have Pepper down any minute.

"Urgh." Tony moaned, "I'm fine, jus-" Dum-E doused him with the fire extinguisher, Blaine dissolved into a fit of giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please leave a comment if you have an idea for a one-shot chapter I can write surrounding this story!


	10. Dalton Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's first day at Dalton, and the first time he learns about the Warblers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“You _really_ didn’t have to drop me off Dad.” Blaine said, irritated.

“Yes I do.” Tony replied.

“Was the Stark Industries car necessary, it literally has your name on the side. I want to make a good first impression and I’m not sure this is how.”

“The car was Happy’s choice so blame him for that, and what’s wrong with my name? Are you embarrassed by me?” Tony said mockingly.

“Of course not Dad. I just thought we were keeping this low key.”

Tony didn’t reply for a few second, a shadow passing over his face. When his eyes met Blaine’s there was a hint of tears. “I can’t lose you.” He looked as if he wanted to say more but his voice betrayed him, memories from the last months flashing vividly through his mind. Blaine said nothing, instead speeding into his Dad’s arms, surprising Tony for a second before he too relaxed into the hug.

Happy coughed from the driver’s seat, gaining their attention as Blaine returned to his seat,. “It’s just round the corner, Sirs.”

Blaine quickly said his goodbyes, promising to visit at the weekend. He turned back to Tony, “I’ll be fine, Dad.” Blaine couldn’t even begin to understand what it had been like for his family after the attack. They were always smiling when he was around, but he’d seen the darkness in their eyes when they thought he couldn’t see them. Guilt filled him, _I should have fought harder, why did I let this happen._

Happy pulled up in front of the stone staircase leading into the grand Dalton Academy building, Blaine quickly jumped out of the car, grabbing his bag from the boot, and headed up the stairs trying his best to ignore the stares he was getting from the students outside. A hand landed on his shoulder making Blaine jump.

“Hey, I’m Wes. You’re Blaine right? Blaine Anderson?” Asked an older student already in his Dalton uniform.

“Umm, yeah. How did you-” Blaine started, confused.

“Know?” He held up a form with Blaine’s name and face at the top. “We have a system where Seniors are roomed with Freshmen, it’s something about helping you to ‘settle in’ to Dalton.” He smiled, drawing air quotes. Wes gestured for Blaine to continue through the door as he directed him to the dorms, pointing out certain things on the way and explaining the history of the school. “Here, room 234.” Wes finished proudly, stepping inside.

Blaine was surprised by the size of the room, there was a large window opposite the door and a bed with Dalton covers on either side with a small cabinet next to each. At the foot of the bed was a smallish chest of drawers, and two large wardrobes and mirror on the door wall. Another door, _probably the bathroom_ Blaine thought, near Wes’ bed. It was clear this had previously been Wes’ room as his things were already unpacked and his case tucked neatly under his bed. The floor was wooden with a fluffy rug sporting the Dalton logo between the beds.

Wes’ phone buzzed, alerting him that it was time. “Hey, I’ve gotta go. It’s the first set of Warbler auditions, you can come if you want.”

“Warblers?”

“Yeah, it’s the Dalton Glee Club!”

“Count me in.” Blaine laughed.

“You going to audition?”

“Oh no way, I’ve never sung in front of a crowd before. Other than my brother at least. I don’t have anything prepared either.”

“That doesn’t matter, you’ll see.”

 

***  * *  * ***

 

The Warbler’s practice room was full of students, the members of the group were already in the Dalton uniform but everyone was wearing normal clothes. Wes stood from the council table, “I’m sure most of you know, but for those of you that don’t,” His eyes met Blaine’s who was sitting at the back of the room. Wes pulled out a small wicker basket filled with folded strips of paper, “This basket decides what you sing to audition, all you do is pick a piece of paper, we’ll provide some backing vocals but you take the lead role. Of course if you don’t know the song you can pick again but they’re all fairly well known songs. Good luck everyone!”

Blaine watched as David, one of the other council members, called each auditioner to perform and made notes as they sung. After the last person had performed he stood, “We now invite anyone else who wants to audition to add their name, we’re going to have a small break.” Most of the Warbler’s left the room or joined friends, Wes came over to Blaine.

“If you can sing you should audition.”

“I don’t know. I love performing but…” _But I don’t want to draw attention to myself and get beaten almost to death again._ “It’s complicated.”

“Blaine, the Warblers here are like rockstars, everyone in this room wants to join. You should try, don’t throw away your shot, Blaine.” Wes laughed.

“Well I now I _can’t_ say no to this.”

 

***  * *  * ***

 

“Teenage Dream.” Blaine said, scrunching up the paper. David asked if he knew the song, Blaine nodded screwing his hands into fists to stop them from shaking. Wes, noticing Blaine’s nerves, stood and led the Warblers into the open of the song. Blaine was surprised at how steady his voice was as he started singing, he quickly noticed that the room was full of whispers and shocked looks. He turned, still singing, to David who was nodding enthusiastically, noticing that one word was written under his name. ‘YES!’

Blaine relaxed into the song, letting the sound of the Warbler’s backing fill him and blocked out everything else. The song was over too fast, in Blaine’s opinion, he wanted to sing forever. There was brief silence before the room filled with claps and cheers causing Blaine’s heart to soar.

Blaine returned to his room, using his speed to unpack his things. Wes came in a few minutes later, “I have to ask, the car earlier?”

“Oh yeah, I have a Stark Internship.” Blaine said thinking on his feet, “I go at the weekends and they drove me from the airport.”

“That sounds awesome! I didn’t even know they existed. Wait, does that mean you know Tony Stark? How did you get in?”

“I’ve met him a few times.” Blaine unconsciously put his hand over the arc reactor in his chest, not visible through the thick fabric he’d covered its glow with. “It’s a long story, I’ll tell you some other time.” Just then Blaine’s phone buzzed. Wes, who was closer, passed it to Blaine but couldn’t help notice the name, _Tony Stark._

“He has your number?”

“I have to take this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you have any ideas, suggestions or anything leave a comment!


	11. The Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a very good first week at Dalton Blaine heads home to New York for the weekend, Tony has some very surprising news for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! Two updates in two days!  
> I should point out that only Tony, Pam, and Cooper know about Blaine's superspeed at the moment.  
> Thank you for reading!

Blaine settled in to Dalton like a fish to water, he loved his classes almost as much as Warbler practice. Of course, it was helped by the fact he could do all his homework and extra studying in a matter of minutes, often to the confusion of Wes who barely saw him working. He’d been accepted into the Warblers with two others, Nick and Jeff, both of whom Blaine became instant friends with. He spent most of his first week answering questions about the Stark Internship, which Tony had made a real thing, but people quickly grew bored of Blaine’s lack of detail and left him to it.

While Blaine’s friends were finishing studying in the afternoons he would visit his mum back in Lima, it taking around a minute for him to get there, making sure to return to Dalton for tea. One day, while in Lima, Blaine saw a young man have his bag stolen and ran up ahead to catch the mugger and returned the bag, all without showing his face. About an hour later ‘Mysterious Flash’ was trending on local twitter complete with many eye witness accounts of what happen but no solid details.

The rush of helping people ensured that Blaine spent all his free time watching out around Lima. He sped into a clothes shop buying a dark red hoodie, black trousers and a pair of running trainers, leaving the money on the shop counter with a note saying ‘Thanks, Flash’ and a smiley face. At the beginning of the week Blaine found that, at most, he’d stop a mugging or two, but as ‘The Flash’ became more and more of a local phenomenon the seemed to be a growing amount of unusual happenings around the city.

On Saturday morning Blaine left to head back home, as many Dalton students did, thankfully it didn’t take Blaine too long to arrive at Stark Tower, however it would have been much quicker if he hadn’t had to stop and check his phone map to make sure he was heading the right way. Blaine sped into the lift, closing the doors quickly. Well aware that Jarvis would alert Tony to the lift, Blaine checked his hair in the reflective paneling and straightened his shirt. The smell of burning rubber filled the lift, Blaine pulled off a shoe and checked the sole to find small holes had began to form. He pulled off the other shoe and inwardly sighed at ruining the third pair of trainers this week.

When the lift doors open Blaine was greeted with a hug by Pepper who looked at his burnt shoes with confusion. “What did you do?”

“I don’t know what you mean, Auntie Pepper.” Blaine grinned, hurrying towards the stairs down to Tony’s lab.

“Blaine! What-” She sighed as Blaine gave her an apologetic smile but continued down stairs. “I can’t deal with two of him.” Pepper muttered.

“Dad!” Blaine called as he neared the lab, not wanting to make him jump. He pushed open the door and was surprised Tony wasn’t in the main area of the lab, Blaine continued round to the testing area and froze.

Tony was in his full suit, shiny silver reflecting light around the room, and hovering steadily above the floor. He flicked up the face plate and landed gently, laughing as he did so. “Dad! You actually did it!” Blaine called excitedly, running forward to inspect one of the hand thrusters.

“Don’t sound so surprised, Blainers.”

“Sorry, I was just beginning to think it was impossible.”

“You have some explaining to do.” Tony pointed towards a computer screen with an article about The Flash open. Blaine looked at the floor.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought you’d tell me to stop.”

“Why would I do that?” Tony asked grinning.

“Because it’s dangerous?”

“Dangerous? You’re just helping out around the neighbourhood. I think it’s great.”

“Really?"

“Of course, look in that bag over there if you don’t believe me.”

Blaine peered into the bag but couldn’t make out what it was, he pulled it out and gasped. He was holding up a red, fabric suit with gold linings, in the middle was an emblem, not too different looking from his arc reactor but it depicted a lightning bolt.

“Dad…” Blaine was lost for words.

“Put it on, we’re going flying.”

“Sir, there are still multiple tests I need to perform before you attempt actual flight.” Jarvis spoke through Tony’s helmet as Blaine sped into his suit.

“Jarvis, sometimes you’ve got to run before you walk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than normal, might stick to shorter and more updates rather than longer and less often.  
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> If you have and ideas for what you want to see leave a comment and I'll try to write a scene for you, or maybe work it later into the story if it fits well!


	12. First Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Blaine test out the flight capabilities of the suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little shorter today but hopefully the content makes up for it. Thank for reading!

“Jarvis, sometimes you’ve got to run before you can walk.” Tony’s words echoed through Blaine head, the reality of what he meant sinking in, _he was going to fly!_ Tony looked to Blaine, silently asking if he was ready, Blaine beaming back was answer enough. The suit thrusters activated causing Tony to hover again, he wrapped his arms round Blaine’s torso and shot out of the lab into the fresh night air.

“AWOOO!” Shouted Blaine as they rushed up towards the sky.

“Aha!” Tony called, “You okay, kid?” Blaine heard his voice through the comms built into his suit.

“I feel like the king of the world!” Blaine shouted in reply.

Tony laughed before replying, “I’ll never let go Jack.”

Blaine chuckled, turning his attention to the ferriswheel they were passing, the lights blurred into a kaleidoscope of colour. He pulled off the hood of his suit letting the wind hit his face.

“Lets see what this thing can do.” Tony muttered and started to maneuver Blaine behind him, allowing use of the hand thrusters, catching on to the plan Blaine pulled his hood back on before putting his arms over Tony’s shoulders, taking hold of his own wrists to secure him in place.

Using the extra thrust Tony angled himself directly upwards, moving faster than before the pair climbed higher and higher in the sky, Blaine held on harder as the cold began to hit him. He watched as the suit frosted over, creeping along his arms. He tried to speak but somehow couldn’t figure out how to. His head became foggy.

“Sir, there’s a potentially fatal build up of ice forming.” Jarvis warned Tony, even if he wanted to abort his plan the suit had frozen in place so they continued to rise.

Until they didn’t.

Blaine’s grip failed him, sending him tumbling back towards earth at an ungodly speed barely conscious. A few seconds after the thrusters spluttered themselves out of life, the suit dragging Tony down even faster. He called to Jarvis to deploy the flaps but the AI too had failed, Tony fumbled for the manual deploy, fighting against the ice and finally succeeding in slowing his decent. Looking down he saw Blaine, a small smudge in the distance, and pleaded for Jarvis to reboot quickly.

Blaine’s head span, his vision going from dark sky to lighted buildings. Flipping over and over. It dawned on Blaine that _he_ was spinning not his head, he fought for control managing to spread his arms and legs like he’d seen skydivers do in films. The ground flew towards him. He closed his eyes. Waited.

Screens flashed past Tony eyes, Jarvis rebooting. “Come on.” He muttered. Tony watched as he and Blaine fell, seemingly at the same speed. He tilted downwards speeding up his fall to catch up to his son. A voice in his ears told Tony Jarvis was back, and not a second too soon.

Blaine heard cars, sounds of the city approaching, and squeezed his eyes tighter together. Metal arms slid under his shoulders pulling him upwards, toes grazing gently against the road below as his eyes flew open. Tony took them back up above the city and turned for home.

“Blaine speak to me.”

“I thought you said you’d never let go.”

“...”

“Really, I’m okay dad.” Blaine reassured, almost able to hear Tony smiling.

“You’re the one who let go.”

Within minutes they were back, Tony positioned himself just above the floor. “Cut power.” The thrusters stopped but the weight of the suit sent Tony falling through the floor and landing in a heap on cars parked below. Blaine had managed to grab hold of the edge of the newly formed hole, landing gracefully next to his Dad.

“Yeah alright, no need to show off.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a little tense there huh?  
> If you have ideas/suggestions for scenes you'd like to see let me know in a comment! Thanks so much for reading this far!!


	13. The Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony brings Blaine along to his long overdue 'welcome home' charity gala. Unexpected news sets them on a path neither could ever expect.

“Tony! I know you can hear me!” Pepper was striding through the Tower searching for Tony the next morning.

“Auntie Pepper?” Blaine asked having followed the commotion downstairs.

“Where’s your Dad.”

“Asleep, as far as I know.” Pepper turned on her heel and headed for the stairs. “Wait no! Auntie Pepper, let him sleep!” She froze and turned slowly to Blaine.

“Why?”

“Because he… well you know he always chooses to work over sleep so we should let him catch up a bit.”

Pepper narrowed her eyes not believing a word of Blaine’s lie. “Would his sudden exhaustion have anything to do with the gaping hole through the floor of the lab?”

Blaine’s face fell, “Please, just let him sleep off what happened. For me?”

“Okay.” Pepper noticed the sombreness in his voice and decided there must be more going on than she realised. She took a step forward and put a comforting hand on Blaine’s shoulder, he smiled back up at her.

“I heard the commotion, thought I should make sure things are going smoothly.” Tony’s voice made Pepper jump as he came down the stairs.

“Smoothly through the floor?” Pepper asked.

“In all honesty it wasn’t a smooth fall.”

“Fall? Tony what happened, are you okay?”

“I’m fine Pep, I had protection. It’s the floor that needs fixing not me”

“Yeah well you can get someone to fix that, I’m busy.” She held up the clipboard clasped in her arms filled with various note and schedules. Tony opened his mouth to reply but Pepper held up a hand to silence him, she swiftly walked past him leaving both Tony and Blaine stunned. Blaine switched his attention to his Dad, looking up.

“Blaine can you call a… a hole fixer for me?” Tony was still watching as Pepper walked away.

“Sure, I’ll look up ‘hole fixer’ in the yellow pages.”

“Don’t you have the internet.”

“Didn’t you create an AI to do this for you.” Blaine didn’t miss a beat keeping up with his father.

Tony paused before finally meeting Blaine’s eyes. “You win this time.”

 

***  * *  * ***

 

Pepper had been out all day and Tony busy trying to keep his company under control amid the growing concerns amongst the board that Tony’s insistence arc reactor technology was the future for the company was unfounded. Blaine had been boredly wandering around, having finished his homework hours ago and read an entire book in minutes. He found himself in the lab with a dejected looking Tony. “Hey, what’s this?” He asked holding up a box neatly wrapped in brown paper.

“Pepper brought it.” Tony said moving to take it from Blaine, he carefully removed the paper revealing a glass case holding something inside. Tony chuckled after examining it, Blaine peered over his shoulder to get a good look. It was an old version of his arc reactor mounted on small plinth inscribed ‘Proof Tony Stark has a Heart’.

Tony placed on the corner of his desk, smiling as he did so, and called Blaine over. He pointed to a screen showing the suit. “I’ve fixed the icing problem.”

Blaine examined the modifications, mostly understanding how it works. Tony set Jarvis to start assembling the new and improved Mark III, “Add some red trim too.” He instructed.

 

***  * *  * ***

 

That evening Blaine and Tony arrived at the Stark Industries charity gala, separately of course but most people were too busy to question the presence of a 15 year old. Tony b-lined for the bar, looking to take off the edge of his stressful day, Blaine headed over to join him just about to speak when a man from Tony’s other side spoke.

“Mister Stark.” His voice gentle but still holding its weight, much to the annoyance of Tony.

“Yes?”

“Agent Coulson, from the Strategic Homeland-”

“Yeah right, yeah.” Tony turned nonchalantly leaning back against the bar. “God you gotta get a new name for that.”

“We’re working on it.” Agent Coulson looked to Blaine questioningly.

“He’s my intern.” Tony filled in.

“Blaine Anderson.” He smiled and shook hands with Agent Coulson who turned his attention back to Tony. He was staring absentmindedly into the crowd of guests, paying very little attention to Agent Coulson who was trying and failing to explain to Tony that he needed debriefing about his escape from capture and set a meeting date. At the mention of his father’s imprisonment Blaine’s stomach dropped, Tony hadn’t said anything to Blaine about what he went through, other than the escape, which had led to Blaine searching online but still finding out very little.

When Agent Coulson finished talking Blaine nudged Tony and coughed, alerting him that he needed to reply. Tony nodded, “You got it, you’re absolutely right. I’m just going to go to my assistant.” His voice trailed off as he left Agent Coulson and Blaine at the bar and headed to Pepper on the dance floor.

“I’ll make sure he actually got that, Agent Coulson.” Blaine reassured the rather annoying looking man next to him.

“So this is the kind of work he has his intern doing?” He asked amused but with a slight inflection on ‘intern’.

“Nono, not normally at least. But sometimes you’ve just gotta push him in the right direction.” Blaine smiled and Agent Coulson laughed.

 

***  * *  * ***

 

Before long Blaine grew bored of the gala and instead sat outside watching people coming and going. He heard the hushed voices of Tony and his business partner Obadiah Stane, to Blaine’s confusion the long time friends seemed to be arguing. Most of what they said evaded Blaine but one phrase, “dealing under the table”, and the pictures of devastation in his father’s hand hit Blaine hard.

Obadiah returned to the gala, leaving Tony alone outside. Blaine rushed over concern covering his face.

“There’s something we’ve got to do.” Tony’s voice lacked all sense of happiness. “Do you trust me?”

The memory of Blaine’s first time riding a bike filled his brain, “All the way.”

“Then let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions for the story or scenes you'd like to see let me know!  
> Thanks for reading!


	14. Gulmira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the revelation about Obadiah's dirty dealings Tony takes Blaine on a simple 'get in, get out' mission in Gulmira. Of course, nothing is simple when these two are invloved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ended up being way longer than expected yet also too short to make into two chapters. Hope you enjoy reading!

Blaine watched in awe as his dad’s suit assembled around him, already suited himself. Tony explained the plan on the short ride home; get in, destroy the weapons, get out. Simple. Blaine expected that was why he was allowed to come knowing Tony wouldn’t put his son in danger.

As they arrived over Gulmira they realised the plan maybe wasn’t as simple as first thought. The town was under attack, the sound of gunfire and missile explosions filled the air, armed men separating men from their families. A child shouting for his Papa caused Blaine to wriggle from his own father’s grip, who was already heading to the ground, and land gracefully before speeding the Papa away from the gun pressed against his head. Blaine stood in front of the shaken man and watched as Tony landed seconds after. Gunfire filled the air again and the bullets ricocheted off Tony’s armour and landed harmlessly on the ground around him, the barrage ended as fast as it began as the attackers realised the futility of their actions. Tony took the opportunity to blast one of them with his hand repulsors who fell immediately, Tony span on his heel and hit another square in the chest sending him toppling backwards over boxes of ammunition. He took out too more in quick succession turning again to take out the rest, but finding himself halted by Blaine who ran in front to stop him from firing at innocent civilians who had been taken hostage.

“I’ve got this one.” Blaine reassured Tony. He sped to the first group, kicking the gunman hard in the stomach safe in the knowledge he would fall, winded to the ground when he slowed down. The second and third gunmen received hits to the head knocking them unconscious immediately, Blaine tackled the final attacker to the floor ensuring he hit his head as he landed before slowing again. All four gunmen fell to the floor unconscious or otherwise unable to continue threatening the hostages.

At the sight of the fallen men, the boy calling for his Papa finally ran to him smiling and pulled him in for a long hug. Tony nodded his head to Blaine before checking around the small town for any remaining attackers. Blaine set about checking the residents, he didn’t understand the language they were speaking but their faces spoke volumes to him, they were devastated, scared, yet relieved at the same time. Blaine was happy that nobody was injured too badly and looked around for Tony, a body fell down in front of his eyes followed quickly by Tony. “He’s all yours.” Tony said, Blaine looked down to see the leader of the attack trying desperately to scramble away. Blaine sped to Tony and they took to the skies again, Jarvis plotted a course to a nearby stash of Stark weaponry.

An explosion caused by a missile colliding with the side of the suit sent Blaine flying from Tony. Head pounding and ears ringing he crashed into the side of building then rolled down the side hitting the floor hard. He screwed up his face then forced open his eyes, through his blurry vision he made out the shape of Tony’s armour pulling himself from a crater and deftly dodging yet another missile. He raised his arm, fist clenched, with an armed missile of his own. Blaine watched as it flew towards the tank that shot them down, it exploded sending a fireball high into the sky that Blaine could feel the heat from even at this distance. Tony set about destroying all the weapons stashed in the deserted town, searching for Blaine as he did so.

Blaine laid his head back down as pain rolled over him in waves and ears still ringing, he squeezed his eyes shut taking deep breaths as he fought through the pain and pushed himself to his hands and knees, then his feet. He managed a few shaky steps, Tony finally seeing him, before he collapsed back to the ground too devoid of energy to move himself to a better position.

Tony rushed over, gently rolling Blaine so he was lying on his back. Blaine’s eyes were unfocused and he was unresponsive to Tony’s shouts of his name but he was awake and seemed to be making some attempt to understand Tony. A quick glance over Blaine reinforced Tony’s assessment of Blaine, he was not okay. Suit and undershirt ripped, patches missing entirely, exposed skin bluey-black from bruising between blood red streaks and smudges, many expected broken bones.

Tony gently maneuvered Blaine into a piggy back position, Blaine seemingly caught on and wrapped his arms over his shoulders and securing them in place, Tony placed one hand over Blaine’s holding on tight to keep from falling and took off once more.

The ringing in Blaine’s ears was slowly fading he could hear his dad talking to someone over the suit comms but couldn’t make out enough words to understand the conversation. When two Raptor Jets appeared either side of them Blaine got the general gist of what was happening, Tony rolled to the side, dodging and diving to lose the jets while still heading as quickly as possible to New York and get Blaine to safety. Blaine tightened his grip, as did Tony, as the turns grew more aggressive to avoid bullet fire. “You’re gonna have to hold tight Blaine, can you do that for me?”

“Umhmm.” Blaine mumbled, surprising Tony by getting a response.

“Deploy flaps.” Tony called to Jarvis, it slowed them greatly falling just behind the jets were Tony quickly grabbed on to the underside of one with one hand, the other returning to its grip on Blaine. “I gotta make a call.”

“Hello.” Blaine heard through Tony’s comms

“Hi Rhodey, it’s me.”

“It’s who?”

“No, it is me, before you asked what was coming up your radars.”  
  
“No see, this isn’t a game. You do not send civilian equipment into my active war zone, you understand that?”

“It’s not a piece of equipment it’s me. A suit, I’m inside it!”

Before Rhodes could respond the jet Tony was clutching rolled, revealing them to the other jet. The first rolled trying and succeeding to shake Tony off who opted to hold on to Blaine. They crashed through the wing of the second jet, Tony did his best to turn so the suit took the worst of the hit but it was too late to protect Blaine completely. The one winged jet began to fall from the sky, the pilot ejected from the cockpit while Tony struggled to remain in control of the suit and Blaine at the same time.

Blaine was watching the pilot fall, no parachute visible. He could hear conversation from Rhodey’s end of the phone still. _“Can you see a chute?”_

_“No chute! No chute!”_

Before he knew it Blaine had slipped from Tony’s grip and angled himself downwards, arms tucked by his side like a torpedo, towards the doomed pilot, gaining on him quickly.

_“What is that? Is that a person?”_

_“What’s he doing?”_

_“Whiplash 2, if you have a clear shot take it.”_

“I’ll catch you.” Tony’s voice this time.

Blaine continued to fall, almost reaching the pilot who was nearing the ground at a dangerous rate. There was a pause that seemed to last for eternity before anyone spoke again, the voice that did definitely belonged to Rhodes.

 _“He’s going for the chute.”_ His voice a mixture of panic and awe.

Blaine stretched his arms out grabbing hold of the pilot’s chair, he used his speed to punch the faulty parachute lock and a deep green chute emerged from it. The pilot locked eyes with Blaine who was quickly pulled away by Tony as they flew towards New York again. As they did the Blaine’s adrenaline wore off and was replaced by even worse waves of pain washing over his body. “Dad, I don’t think-” His voice trailed off and Tony’s shouts of his sons name fell only on Rhodes’ ears.

“Rhodey? I’m going to need one more thing from you.”

“Anything.”

“Call Pepper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't looking great for Blaine, probably even worse for Tony when Pepper finds out what he did.


	15. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the attack in Gulmira Tony and Blaine head back to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been ages I'm so sorry! Might be a while before the next one too, sorry. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter though!

Tony met Pepper in a secluded spot close by to NYC General Hospital, he offered no explanation as to where they had been, what had happened, or why on earth they were dressed like this. Tony quickly and carefully pulled a still unconscious Blaine from his suit, speaking to Pepper as he did so. “You’ve just got to take him to the hospital then get out, don’t let them recognise you or they’ll ask questions. The press will be all over it if you take a random kid to hospital.”

Soon Pepper found herself carrying Blaine through the emergency door, shouting for help. Doctors rushed around her and took Blaine away on a trolley, Pepper slipped away in the commotion and hurried from the hospital muttering to herself, “You’ve got a lot to explain, Tony.”

* * * * *

Blaine slowly opened his eyes, his surroundings unfamiliar.

“Hey.” Came a soft voice made him jump and he tried to scramble away from it. Hands stopped him from moving and calming voices spoke, it took Blaine to realise they belonged to a doctor.

“I didn’t mean to make you jump, sorry.” The doctor started, “You’re in hospital, can you tell me your name?”

“Devon.” Blaine supplied his middle name, already planning to leave as soon as the doctor left.

“Okay Devon, do you remember what happened? You were in a pretty bad way when you arrived.” Blaine remained silent, not really knowing how to answer. “It’s okay, don’t worry. Now can I call your parents?” Again Blaine didn’t speak. “How old are you?”

“Fifteen.”

“A lady brought you here but left very quickly, do you know who that was?”

“No.”

“Devon, I have to ask, did your parents do this?”

“No! Not at all, you’ve got this completely wrong.” Blaine said quickly.

“I just had to ask.” The doctor smiled but it didn’t felt real. She doesn’t believe me, Blaine thought. “Can you tell me about the thing in your chest?”

Blaine felt his stomach drop and he flicked through all the possible things he could say, “Could I get some water?” He asked innocently.

The doctor nodded and headed out of the room, Blaine knew this was his chance to leave, he tentatively stood and took a few steps to the window in his room. He recognised the New York skyline, filling him with relief. Noticing his clothes neatly folded on a chair he quickly got dressed, ignoring the rips and blood stains, and ran out of the hospital and towards the familiar shape of Stark Tower forgoing the lift to instead run up the side of the Tower and in an open door.

“Dad? Auntie Pepper?” He called into the empty room but gained no reply. “Jarvis?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Could you let someone know I’m here please buddy?”

“Of course, Sir.”

“Blaine?”

Blaine turned to the doorway the voice had come from. “Uncle Rhodey!” He grinned back.

“Wh- What are doing? Are you okay?” Rhodey rushed to Blaine scanning him for the source of the blood on shirt.

“I’m fine, the doctors fixed me up.”

“It’s been an hour they just let you leave?”

“Well, not really. I just left.”

“You ju- I’ve got to find Tony.” He turned to leave but stopped as Tony hurried into the room.

“Blaine!” Tony pulled him into a tight hug that Blaine returned, “Do you feel okay?”

“Okay enough.”

“Do you want something? Soup?”

“Oh god no, not if you make it.”

* * * * *

Blaine had involuntarily been placed in the living room, all three adults deciding he probably wasn’t as okay as he said going by the winces of pain every other step. Tony, made soup which Blaine was trying his best to stomach but finding it nearly impossible before rifling through their DVD collection and settling on Pirates of the Caribbean. He plopped down on the sofa next to Blaine who downed his soup with a grimace, noticing Tony saw he smiled sheepishly, “It’s better than last time.”

Tony giggled at Blaine’s attempt to compliment him. Blaine shuffled closer to his Dad and laid his head on Tony’s shoulder. “Thanks Dad, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! If you have any scenes you'd like to see leave a comment and I'll seen what I can do!


	16. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine goes back to Dalton after a weekend of crime fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“Dad, I promise I’m fine. I can go back to Dalton stop worrying.”

“Stop worrying! Blaine you almost died yesterday and it was on my watch!”

“Dad, there’s no bad guys at Dalton. Heck, there’s no bad guys in Ohio!” Blaine tried to reassure Tony

“Says Lima’s resident Superhero. You know as well as I do that the Police are covering up crimes that make no sense. You weren’t the only one affected by the particle accelerator, Blaine, there are others and…” Tony took a deep breath, “Sooner or later one of them is going to come for you.”

“Dad…” Blaine trailed off lost for words, instead trying to communicate with his eyes. “I’ll be fine, you trust me right?”

“Fine, go to Dalton, but you still have to be careful being The Flash.”

“I always do.” Blaine gave his dad a quick hug before running upstairs to change into his uniform and grab his bag. “I’ll call you after lessons, see you later.” He said to a clearly distressed Tony and ran from the building.

Arriving moments later near Dalton he chose to walk the short distance remaining before the streets became too crowded. As much as he hated to admit it, he was still in pain. Every step sent a small shiver of pain through his body and occasionally surfaced as a grimace on his face. He walked on. Merging with the crowd of Dalton students all congregating to the school.

Once inside, Blaine headed to his dorm’s common room and met Wes with a smile. The older boy pulled him in for a hug and Blaine couldn’t help but grunt from pain causing Wes to pull away and hold Blaine at arms length. “Are you okay?” He studied the faint bruises and cuts on Blaine’s face, “God! What happened to you?”

“It’s nothing Wes, I’m totally fine.” Blaine smiled.

“Fine! Blaine-”

“Shhh! Keep your voice down.” Blaine interrupted glancing around the room at the looks they were getting. “Listen, I’m fine okay, I went to my dad’s at the weekend and…” Blaine trailed off.

“You don’t talk about your dad.”

“There’s nothing I can say.” Blaine said looking at the floor, it wasn’t technically a lie as Blaine couldn't let on to Tony’s identity but he hated how it made his dad sound like a dead beat nobody.

Wes looked at Blaine sympathetically, clearly assuming the latter. Blaine met Wes’ eyes before nodding towards the sofa and sat down with a wince, Wes opened his mouth to speak again but Blaine shot him a look that told him to drop the subject. Blaine’s attention was caught by Rhodes’ appearance on the TV screen. “Could you turn that up please?” He asked nearby students and smiled his thanks.

_“An unfortunate training exercise involving an F-22 Raptor occured yesterday, I am happy to report the pilot was uninjured. As for the turn of events on the ground in Gulmira it is unclear who or what intervened but I can assure you the United States government was not involved.”_

Wes was staring at Blaine as he pieced everything together, he dragged Blaine down the corridor to their room and shut the door quietly before questioning Blaine, “Well, you gonna explain this to me?”

Blaine sighed, “Wes, please.”

“No! Blaine what’s going on please tell I’ve got this completely wrong and _that wasn’t you!”_ He stressed.

“I…” He thought hard, why shouldn’t he tell Wes, he trusts him. “Wes come here.” Blaine reached out an arm and took Wes’ shoulder as he moved closer. “This is going to be weird.” Blaine ran them out into the grounds of Dalton, specifically a small, wooded area far from the main buildings.

“What the hell?” Wes half shouted half whispered as he got his bearings, Blaine holding him steady in the process. “You’re The Flash!”

“Sorry about the delivery of that news.” Blaine laughed, Wes stared incredulously and slowly a smile began to break across his face.

“It was a little dramatic.”

“Well, I am my father’s son.” Blaine said without thinking sending a curious look across Wes’ face, “I really shouldn’t tell you that one.”

“That just makes me want to know even more.” Wes pressed.

“I’m not going to tell you,” Blaine thought for a second, “But I won’t say no if you guess right.” He grinned.

Wes thought for a second, “Bradley Cooper..?” Blaine shook his head, unable to speak through his uncontrollable laughter and soon Wes had joined in too.

“We really should get to our lessons though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	17. Kurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of Blaine's first Warbler performance. On his way he meets a boy who makes his heart skip before receiving news that causes his heart to miss a beat for a very different reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a long chapter today!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Blaine sat in maths class, trying to listen to Mr Finch’s explanation of polynomials but struggling to maintain focus. Today was show day. The Warbler’s first performance of the year and Blaine’s first time singing in front of a crowd, apart from his audition, and to top it off, Blaine was taking the lead solo. The Warbler’s had been so impressed by his audition that they’d arranged a performance of Teenage Dream to show of their new talent.

Mr Finch handed round a worksheet then returned to Blaine to hand him a second. “Since you always finish quickly.” He smiled. Blaine accepted the sheet with a nod and got to work, trying to distract himself from the worry knotting in his stomach. He finished the work in record time, super speed helping out quite a lot, and turned to Nick beside him. The fellow Warbler noticed Blaine staring and looked at him quizzically.

“Are you nervous?” Blaine asked, his voice wavering and coming out quicker than he’d anticipated. “Because you look so calm, sitting there working like nothings happening. As if you’re not about to perform to everyone in this school. Can you not feel that pressure up there,” He pointed upwards, “Just sitting there, slowly falling and crushing you into the floor? Because I’m a bag of nerves.” Blaine rambled quickly.

“Oh really? You look the picture of calm.” Nick smirked.

“Really?”

“God no! You’re a mess, stop bouncing your leg like that it’s really getting on my nerves.” Blaine did as he was told, barely noticing he’d even been doing it. “You must be really nervous to not have a quip lined up.” He noted at Blaine’s silence.

“I am, I can barely focus.”

“Says the guy who has completed all the work.”

“Yeah, well at least I haven’t forgot that the number six existed.” Blaine pointed to the mistake in Nick’s work.

“That’s the guy I know.” Nick smiled back, “But how long ago did you notice that.”

“When you wrote it.” Blaine admitted.

“And you just let me do this whole question wrong?” Nick exclaimed, before Blaine could reply the bell rang and the scrape of chairs filled the room, Blaine shoved his books in his bag.

“Maybe I like seeing you suffer.” Blaine teased before leaving the room. He rushed to his dorm and stood in front of the mirror, preparing for his upcoming performance. Trying to bury his nerves Blaine closed his eyes and laid his head on the cold surface of the counter below, he took slow steady breaths. _You’re The Flash! Why are you so nervous about this, practice has been fine. No admit it practice has been great, you’re good at this Blaine so just get down there and sing for god’s sake._ Blaine imagined what Tony would say if he was here instead of sending Pepper on secret spying missions or whatever his last text had meant.

As he stood and opened his eyes, reaching out for his phone as the screen lit up with a message from Wes. He picked it up and quickly read the text. ‘ _Where are you!? We’re supposed to be performing RIGHT NOW! Nick said you’re nervous but I promise you’ll be great, they’ll love you now get your butt down here now!’_

Blaine checked the time, realising in shock that he’d been here for ten minutes. He looked himself in the eye and took a deep breath as he received another message. ‘ _Don’t throw away your shot!’_ Blaine smiled and replied ' _I won’t, I’m coming now'_ before half running out of the dorms and across the quad into the main building, joining the throng of students all also heading to the choir room for the performance. As he followed them down the main staircase a boy wearing a jacket instead of a blazer caught his eye. Blaine passed him reaching the bottom step.

“Excuse me,” He spoke causing Blaine to spin on the spot. “Umm, can I ask you a question I’m new here?” Blaine’s eyes flicked over the boy in front of him, definitely not wearing Dalton uniform but close enough to blend in with the crowd. The boy’s brown hair was neatly styled and Blaine couldn’t pull his eyes away from his face, his stomach doing somersaults, and not just from nerves.

“My name’s Blaine.” He held out a hand to shake.

“Kurt.” Smiled the other boy, warmly taking Blaine’s hand. “So what exactly is going on here?”

“The Warblers! Every now and then they throw performances, they tend to attract a crowd.” Blaine smiled up at Kurt, instantly feeling at ease.

“So wait the Glee Club here is kind of cool?”

“The Warblers are like rockstars.” Blaine watched surprise blossom on Kurt’s face then remembered that he was supposed to be rushing. He looked down the crowded hallway of students trying to get a good spot to watch.

“There’s no way we’re going to get down there, here, I know a shortcut.” Blaine reached out and took Kurt’s hand, questioning his own actions as he did so, and gently pulled him down the remaining steps and in the opposite direction to the students. Blaine broke out into a run as he guided Kurt, looking back and smiling at the wonder on Kurt’s face as he looked around.

Blaine pushed open the side doors to the choir room to reveal a mass of students chatting as they awaited for the beginning of the performance, he caught Wes’ eye and smiled mouthing _‘one minute’_ before turning back to Kurt.

“I stick out like a sore thumb.” Kurt remarked.

“Next time don’t forget your blazer.” Blaine quipped, “You’ll fit right in. I’ve got to go, sorry.” He finished as the Warblers started their vocals and began to line up. Blaine started singing, his all but forgotten nerves returning in buckets, Nick smiled as Blaine lined up himself and joined in the choreography. The sight of other students dancing along started to ease Blaine’s nerves, and Kurt was smiling wider than anyone in the room. Wes and Blaine turned to each other and belted out a note, relief filled Blaine as he realised that he _really was good at this._ He went all out for the rest of the song, dancing with the rest of the Warblers and stealing glances at Kurt, all too soon he was singing the final line and the room emerged into applause. The Warblers all congratulated each other with cheers and claps on the back.

“You were great.” Shouted Wes over the applause, many other Warblers shouting affirmations.

“Guys it was a team effort, you’re all amazing!”

 

***  * *  * ***

 

Blaine pushed a canteen coffee over to Kurt, “This is Wes and David.”

“It’s very civilized of you to buy me coffee before beating me up for spying.”

“We’re not going to beat you up.” Wes smiled.

“You were such a bad spy we thought it was sort of endearing.” David added.

“Which made me think that spying isn’t why you’re really here.” Blaine looked to Kurt.

“Can I ask you guys a question? Are you all gay?”

The Warblers chuckled, “No, I mean I am, but these two have girlfriends.” Blaine smiled.

“This is not a gay school, we just have a zero tolerance harassment policy.” David clarified.

Blaine noticed Kurt’s worried look, “I take it you’re having trouble at school.”

Kurt nodded, “I’m the only person out at my school. I tried to stay strong about it but there’s this one neanderthal...” He trailed off.

“I know how you feel.” Blaine started but was interrupted by his phone lighting up, he swiftly declined the call from his father and continued. “I got taunted at my old school, this particular person especially-” Blaine looked down and declined a second call. “He especially had it out for me, he-” Blaine sighed as he declined yet another call. “Sorry, this guy he hated me even though I had never spoken to him before I came out and well…” Blaine trailed off as he realised what he was saying, Wes and David were listening with baited breath. He hadn’t told anyone about what happened to him, he didn’t want to be defined by it although he knew people were suspicious as he was a year older than the rest of his year and to them it was clear he hadn’t been held back a year. Blaine looked from David who had leaned in slightly to Wes who was listening wide eyed, both hoping to learn Blaine’s secret, then to his phone which lit up yet again. “I’m sorry, it’s my dad he really seems to want me.” Blaine excused himself and walked away from the table.

“Dad? What is it, I’m kind of in the middle of something.” Blaine saw Wes and David talking to Kurt and turned his attention out of the window.

“Dad? I don’t have time for this.”

“Dad?”

“Dad, are you OK?”

“Dad!” He half shouted gaining himself glances from the table.

Blaine changed his tactic, worry growing exponentially, “Jarvis? Can you hear me buddy?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“What’s going on? Is dad OK?”  
  
“No Sir, he told me to keep calling until you picked up. Going by his lack of response, I strongly suggest you come here, Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> If you have any one shot chapters you'd like to read let me know and I'll try my best to write one for you, it doesn't even have to follow the exact canon of this story just the general idea!! Thanks again!


	18. Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine rushes back to Stark Tower, but what fate befell on Tony, will he make it out alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so goodish-badish news, there's going to be a couple more chapters, maybe only one not including this one, then there's going to be a break BUT I am going to continue the story so don't worry about that!  
> Enjoy!!

Panic welled inside Blaine, setting itself deep inside him and pushing him to run faster than ever. Scenario after scenario played over and over in his head, filled with images of his Dad sprawled dead on the floor, dying in a puddle of his own blood, fighting off an attacker, unconscious after a blow to the head, slowly and painfully dying from a failing arc reactor. Blaine fought to push it from his mind, refusing to believe his father could be going through that pain. Guilt was creeping up on him, Tony was alone. Alone when he most needed Blaine. And Blaine had ignored him again and again.

Blaine arrived in the main living room of Stark Tower, he was about to call out when he noticed a vase had been knocked over. He silently moved closer, the scrunched up corner of the rug coming into view followed by a glass door with a smeared handprint trailing down it, Blaine felt a small amount of relief at the lack of blood. He followed the path of disrupted items to the stairs where the trail went cold. Not wanting the lightning from his speed to alert potential intruders Blaine was faced with a dilemma, the multitude of floors meant Tony could have gone either way. Blaine closed his eyes and thought hard.

_Why would he have made so much mess? It doesn’t look like there was a fight, more things would be broken. And there’s no blood anywhere here so why? No no no! Please be wrong!_

Blaine ran downstairs as fast as he could without using his superspeed. He continued all the way down to Tony’s lab and shoved open the door, immediately seeing him. Tony was lying on the floor, head propped up against the bottom of a work table lolled to the side, eyes closed and unmoving. Blaine rushed over to him, gently cradling his head in his lap and trying to wake him when he noticed that Tony’s arc reactor was missing. Without hesitation Blaine pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, pulling out his own reactor pushing it into the hole in Tony’s chest.

Blaine didn’t immediately feel the effects, whether it was due to adrenaline he wasn’t sure but he hoped it was because he could survive without one for a time, hopefully his heart and lungs were strong enough to support him until he found it.

Tony began to stir, Blaine laid him gently down as he pushed himself to his feet. He searched Tony’s desk, to his horror the old arc reactor, the one Pepper had mounted, was nowhere to be seen. Tony stirred some more, “Dad?” Blaine called, moving to search other desks and worktops. “Dad? How you feeling?”

“Blaine?” Came a mumbled reply.

“Yeah, it’s Blaine.” His heart beating harder.

“Wha-” Tony started, still groggy.

“Dad, can you remember what you did with the old arc reactor? The first prototype?” Blaine spoke slightly out of breath, he continued when he didn’t receive an answer, “Dad?”

“Let me sleep.” Tony mumbled.

“No! You gotta stay awake!” Blaine slurred his words slightly, heartbeat pounding in his ears. He searched each worktop in the lab before moving to the abundance of drawers lining one wall. Tony was muttering to himself incomprehensibly but it was enough for Blaine to leave him be and continue his search as he found it harder to catch his breath.

“Tony!” Called a voice from upstairs.

Blaine fell silent.

“Tony!” They called again but this time Blaine recognised the voice.

“Uncle Rhodey! Lab!” He shouted back as loud as he could, taking deep breaths. Pain beginning to creep across his chest, hands and feet numbing slightly.

“Blaine? Is that you?” Rhodes called, his voice echoing around the stairwell.

Blaine didn’t risk replying. The pain was building exponentially, spreading through his body and caused Blaine to collapse. Tony spoke but Blaine couldn’t understand what he said, he forced himself over to his Dad who tried and failed to remove his reactor, too weak to disconnect it. Blaine sat next to Tony, taking forced breaths and hoping his heart could sustain him long enough.

Rhodes burst through the lab door and ran to Blaine and Tony, the latter spoke up, gaining strength by the second. Rhodes nodded and hurried back out of the lab. Tony pulled Blaine close. A few moments later Rhodes returned, holding the reactor and handed it to Tony who fitted it for Blaine.

“Deep breaths, kid. Slow down, that’s it. Just breathe.” Tony guided Blaine who silently vowed never to ignore his father’s calls again.

As Blaine began to recover Tony spoke to Rhodes, “Where’s Pepper?”

“She’s safe, her, Coulson and five agents are going to arrest Obadiah.”

“Uncle Obi? Why?” Blaine asked.

“He’s the one who sold the weapons we saw in Gulmira, he stole my reactor using some prototype tech I developed to temporarily paralyze someone. I made it down here before I remembered Dum-E smashed the glass case it was so I’d put it upstairs.” Tony explained quickly, “Pepper’s going to need more than five agents.” He got to his feet, Blaine followed suit. “No. Not you, I can’t risk it.”

“Dad, I can help.”

“You couldn’t breathe a minute ago.”

“Says you!”

“Fine, but you can only leave when Rhodey says you’re good.”

“Okay.” Blaine agreed, Tony nodded, suited up, and flew from the lab.

“Shoot! I left my suit in Ohio.”

“Don’t worry.” Rhodes walked over to Tony’s desk, “He was going to give you this for your birthday but I don’t think he’ll mind you having it now.” Rhodes pulled a brand new suit from Tony’s desk, “He says it’s got all the designs you’ve been working on together.”

“Thanks Uncle Rhodey.” Blaine took the suit and examined it in awe. “Can I go and help?” 

“Blaine, it’s not going to be an easy fight.”

“It’s one guy, what’s the worst he can do?”

“He’s the one who planned the attack on your Dad, Pepper found out today. He took Tony’s reactor, Blaine, and he’s had access to his suit designs.” Rhodes sighed.

“You think he’s made a suit?”

“It’s what I would have done if I was him.” Rhodes shook his head. “You can go, but be careful, you’re not at one hundred percent but Tony needs you.”

Blaine nodded solemnly, stealing himself for the upcoming battle. He suited up and followed Jarvis’ directions to Tony’s location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	19. Iron Monger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine joins Tony and Pepper in the all out battle against Stane, lives are left hanging in the balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! There will be one chapter after this one before a short break which I'll explain then. Hopefully the next chapter will be up today or tomorrow as I'm really looking forward to writing it!  
> Thanks for reading!!

The sounds of metal clanging against metal resonated over Blaine’s comms, spurring him to run faster. As he approached Tony’s location two suits came into view, one was Tony’s streamlined version, the other silver and much more bulky, closely resembling the schematics of Tony’s suit from Afghanistan. Obadiah stood with one foot pressing down on Tony, pinning him to the ground, and a hand held high in the air ready to bring down on Tony. As he lifted his foot Blaine pulled Tony from underneath, the suit was heavy but manageable over the short distance, Obadiah’s hand hit the road below, embedding temporarily in the tarmac and he screamed in anger.

“You okay?” Blaine asked.

“Yeah. Pepper?”

“She’s safe, I saw her on the way here.”

“Get these people to safety.” Tony gestured around at the cars that were currently blocking the road in both directions, trying to escape the fight before them.

Blaine ran to the closest car and pulled the door open, helping people out and telling them to run. He moved quickly from car to car, carrying people away from the main threat or helping them escape half destroyed vehicles all while keeping an eye on Tony’s fight with Stane. Blaine ran to a bus, the door jammed shut blocking the escape of the passengers. He tried and failed to pull it open and searched nearby for something to use as a lever, finding a broken piece of metal from a crashed car Blaine forced open the door. People streamed out running quickly away, a man grabbed Blaine’s arm.

“My girl! She’s still on there! She had my hand but we got pulled apart, please!” He scrambled to get back to the bus.

“I’ll bring her, promise.” Blaine looked him in the eye before running to the bus and deftly jumping in through the broken door frame. A quick scan didn’t reveal the position of the girl, Blaine checked under each seat eventually finding her near the back, crouched as far away from the aisle as she could.

“Hey there.” Blaine spoke softly. “What’s your name?” The girl didn’t speak and was out of reach meaning Blaine couldn’t just carry her out without a little help. “I’m The Flash, I can get you out of here and back to your Dad.”

Blaine heard screams from Tony, Obadiah was hitting him hard. “Do you need me?” He pressed his comms closer to his ear to hear the reply.

“No. Just keep getting people away.”

“I’m working on it.” Blaine said through gritted teeth, he turned back to the girl. “You want to go to your Dad right?” The girl nodded but recoiled further when Blaine held out a hand, he pulled it back instantly and held them up in surrender. His eyes flicked up and saw the reflection of Obadiah picking up Tony and slowly turning towards the bus. The girl’s father appeared in the doorway and called out to her. At the sound of his voice she shuffled forward, close enough for Blaine to grab and pull into his arms. “RUN!” He shouted to the father at the same time, thankfully he obliged. A second later Tony crashed into the bus, ripping through the side. Blaine turned his back, protecting the girl from debris.

“Hey kid.” Tony said.

“Hey.”

“Get back out there.”

“You too.” Blaine clapped him on the shoulder before running the girl to a safe distance. “Wait here, I’ll have your Dad here in a second okay?” The girl nodded and Blaine turned about to head back to the bus and get the Dad but froze as he saw a rocket sailing towards it.

He ran with all his might, the rocket gaining quicker than Blaine hoped it would. He was also very aware that there was no way he could pull Tony from the wreckage before the rocket and that there was an unprotected, innocent man whose daughter was watching. _I could divert the rocket, but if I do I’ll almost definitely die. Dad won’t be hurt too bad in his suit, he made it to withstand this, but I’ve got to get that man out of the way. If the rocket doesn’t hit first!_ Blaine pushed on, he passed the open hole in the bus shooting a look inside, to his relief Tony had rolled to the side to avoid a direct hit, but to his horror the rocket was centimeters from striking.

Blaine violently collided with the man, hitting him with enough force to push him further away from the explosion, the force also sent Blaine careening backwards, the outward force of the rocket’s explosion then caused him to fly towards Obadiah who batted him to the side effortlessly. Blaine hit the ground hard, struggling to get up again.

“Kid it’s okay, you’re done. Sit the rest out.” Tony reassured. The explosion had sent him into the sky but he flew back down gracefully. Obadiah’s suit slowly started to rise into the air to match Tony. “Err… Any ideas?” He asked.

“The icing problem, I doubt he’s fixed it.”

Tony flew high and fast, Obadiah followed, slowly to start but quickly building speed, Blaine watched as the suits grew smaller. He ran round the corner to where he’d seen Pepper and propped himself up against the wall, Pepper quickly running over and checking on him. Blaine wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in for a hug when he noticed the tears in her eyes.

“He’s going to be okay, don’t worry.” Blaine said soothingly, choosing not to tell Pepper Jarvis’ warning to Tony.

_“Thirteen percent power. Sir, this reactor wasn’t built for powering the suit.”_

“How is this okay? You’re hurt! He’s flying off into the sky! Definitely not okay!” Pepper shouted.

_“Eleven percent power.”_

“I’m fine.” It was only a small lie, “Obadiah’s suit can’t handle the temperature up there but Dad’s can.”

_“Seven percent power”_

_“Just leave it on the screen! Stop telling me.”_ Tony replied.

Pepper just nodded, the pair both had their eyes fixed on the sky, waiting for either suit to appear again. Blaine spotted it first, a dark shadow falling uncontrollably towards the ground.

“Oh my God.” Pepper muttered. The shape grew as it fell.

“It’s Obi.” Blaine let out a breath as he began to make out the shape. “Woah wait! There look! Dad’s suit isn’t flying properly.” The thrusters of the suit kept cutting out causing Tony to drop before they started up again and caught his decent. “What can I do?” Blaine asked over the comms.

“Stay out of the way so I don’t land on you.”

“Where are you aiming to land.”

“The ground.”

“Be careful.

“Always am.” Tony was close to the ground now, engaging the thrusters again to slow him just enough to not crash straight through the ceiling of the Stark Industries Research Lab, he hit hard and rolled across the roof. Blaine rushed up to see Tony pulling himself to his knees. “Potts?” He asked, Blaine smiled.

“Tony! Oh my God!” Pepper breathed out.

“Are you okay?” Blaine closed in on Tony.

“I’m almost out of power, I’ve got to get out of this thing.”

Blaine helped Tony pull of a glove and moved to help take off his helmet too when Obi landed behind Tony with a clang. Tony turned, quickly ducking a punch and held up his hand to fire a blast from the repulsor. Fear filled Blaine as he realised it was the ungloved hand. Stane took the opportunity to bat Tony aside, Blaine dodged his father and landed a punch on Stane’s hand but recoiled in pain as his hand rebounded off barely making a dent. He changed tactic, trying to find a weak spot in the suit to pull it apart from.

“Pepper,” Tony whispered, “This isn’t working, you’re gonna have to overload the reactor in the Research Lab, I’ll talk you through it.”

Blaine found what he was looking for, in the back of the neck was small hole yet large enough for Blaine to fit his hand in. He reached in and found a bunch of wires, pulling hard he ripped them from the suit and threw them to the floor and tried to pull apart the suit. The eyes on Stane’s suit flickered out rendering him blind, he reached wildly behind him and pulled Blaine from where he was positioned on Stane’s back and threw him off the roof. Blaine screamed as he flew uncontrollably towards the next building, smashing against the wall and falling to the ground unconscious.

“Flash?” Tony shouted, worried when he didn’t get a reply. “You’re going to pay for that.” He snarled and rushed at Stane who pulled off his helmet,crushing it in his fist, then flung him effortlessly on top of the glass roof above the reactor.

“Tony, I’m ready when you say!” Pepper called.

Before Tony could react, Stane fired a barrage of bullets at the glass beneath his feet sending it cascading down. Tony grabbed hold of one of the frames as he fell with it and pulled himself up as far as he could. Stane fired a rocket at Tony but missed.

“Your little sidekick ripped out my targeting system.” He growled.

“Pepper, it’s time to push the button!” Tony shouted as another rocket sailed over his head and crashed into the roof behind him.

“You’ll die!” Pepper shouted back.

Another rocket hit next to Tony, shaking him from his rest on the frame he just managed to grab hold again with one hand. “Push it!” He shouted down to Pepper who shook her head but obeyed and tried to run from the building as the reactor began to send lightning from the core. A wave of energy shot up from the reactor flinging Tony aside and hitting Stane’s suit, electrifying it as it continued up to the clouds. Stane fell forwards, into the hole he created and landed in the reactor, a terrifying explosion rocked the building sending waves of heat and flames from each door and window shattering them instantly. A plume of smoke rose from the building as flames roared inside.

Tony lay, unconscious, atop the building. His arc reactor spitting and fizzing as it tried to flicker back to life.


	20. Iron Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this part of the series! More at the end, enjoy!!

Blaine woke up with a start, commotion all around and his head spinning. He lying on a bed in a small room, a crowd of people huddled at the end of his bed arguing with someone he couldn’t see. The monitors around him told Blaine he was in a hospital but only the heart monitor was working, he followed the wire until it disappeared under his suit which he was still wearing. Clumsily he moved a hand to his head and found even the hood was left on and a quick glance showed the blinds were shut so no one could look in.

Blaine’s movement caught the eye of the unseen arguer. He stepped to the side freeing himself from the shouting doctors, he was tall and wearing a hat and glasses clearly trying to disguise himself but Blaine had spent his life growing up with this man and quickly recognised Rhodes but didn’t let on to the doctors.

“He’s awake.” Rhodes said simply.

The doctors rushed around Blaine, “We need to take off your suit.”

“No way!” Blaine and Rhodes spoke in unison.

“I’ve told you from the start. The suit stays on.”

“We can’t treat him.”

“We can.” One of the doctors piped up gaining glares from the rest. “Not very well, but we can try.” The doctor moved closer to Blaine, pushing others out of the way.

“First, what should we call you?”

“Wes.” Blaine said the first name that came to mind and making a mental note to talk to Wes as soon as possible.

“Okay,” The doctor smiled, “I’m Doctor Lynch. Everyone who wasn’t with Wes when he was brought in needs to leave. Now. And don’t tell anyone about this, even if they ask just tell them you can’t say.” All but one doctor and nurse left the room muttering angrily, Rhodes stayed too.

“Can this gentleman stay? He found you and brought you here himself but claims he doesn’t know who you are. He was very insistent that we keep the suit on too.”

“Actually I should go.” Rhodes headed for the door.

“Thank you.” Blaine said. Rhodes nodded and left, rubbing his ear to signal to Blaine that he’d be on the comms.

“Okay, so let’s get started. Where does it hurt?” Doctor Lynch asked.

“Well for one my head is pounding, and I think my hand is broken.”

 

***  * *  * ***

 

“Tony! Please Tony! Talk to me, let me know you’re okay, please.” Pepper shouted through a stream of tears. A metallic clang behind her sent fear rippling down her spine and she turned ready to face Obadiah. Tony stood, crushed helmet long forgotten, and ran to Pepper scooping her into his arms for a loving hug.

“Thank God you’re okay.”

“What about you?” Tony held her at arms length and scanned her for injuries.

“I’m fine, I got out before it exploded.”

“Have you seen Blaine?”

“Didn’t he join you up there?”  
  
“Obadiah through him off, he stopped talking on the comms and now mine are broken.”

At that moment Pepper’s phone rang, she put it on speaker “Rhodey?”

“I’ve got Blaine, I’m taking him to the hospital.”

“Don’t let them take off his suit.” Tony warned

“Wasn’t going to.”

“He’ll be okay though?” Pepper asked.

“I think so.”

Tony and Pepper let out a collective breath of relief.

“Thank you Rhodey.”

 

***  * *  * ***

 

Rhodes was giving an official statement of the incident to the press, Pepper, and Agent Coulson were helping Tony prepare for his statement while Blaine was reading the newspaper’s version of events.

“An ‘Iron Man’ and the apparent resident superhero of Lima Ohio, we’re behind the explosion and following ‘light beam’ phenomenon at the Stark Industries Research Lab two days ago. While details of the event and ‘Iron Man’ are scarce, residents of Lima have come forward about the latter, dubbed by them as The Flash. ‘Yeah, that’s the Flash! He’s been helping around Lima for weeks, he pulled my son and I from a burning building, I owe my life to him. He saved lives during a police shootout too.’ One resident told us.” Blaine read aloud.

Tony shot Blaine a glare at the end, he hadn’t heard about Blaine’s more dangerous antics and he wasn’t impressed. “Iron Man, I like that.” He said.

“This is your official story.” Agent Coulson handed Tony some cue cards, “I’ve sorted witness statements and everything needed to make this story real. There’s just one thing I need to ask, why is your intern here?”

“My intern is here because he’s my intern. If he was your intern you could ask him to leave, I asked him to stay.” Tony retorted. Coulson raised an eyebrow but didn’t speak. “The kid helped me build the suit, he knows anyway so he might as well see it through.”

“Is there going to be two suits I need to worry about?” Coulson asked.

“No way, I’d never put the kid in danger like that.”

Coulson nodded and moved to leave, Tony signalled to Blaine to leave too wanting a moment alone with Pepper. He quickly caught up to Coulson.

“I just wanted to say thank you Agent Coulson. Mister Stark’s very grateful for the effort you’ve gone to, even if he doesn’t show it.” Blaine held out a hand which Coulson shook with a smile.

“It’s no trouble, really, it’s better for everyone one this way.”

“Better?”

“The world is bigger than people think, it could be dangerous, _very_ dangerous, if Tony tells the world… All I’m saying is that things could change, permanently.” Coulson chose his words carefully.

“I see. Well, I hope we meet again, Agent Coulson.” Blaine smiled.

“I hope we don’t have to, Blaine Anderson.” He smiled back.

Blaine returned to Tony, Pepper having left to ensure everything was running smoothly.

“What do you think to this.” Tony held out the cards, Blaine took them and read them quickly.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“I thought that you should just tell the truth. If you want to keep the suit and flying from the tower, well people are going to realise and this bodyguard thing is easy to say and hard to prove. Who needs that much protection? But just now, talking with Agent Coulson, he was keeping something back. Something big, it seemed bad and I don’t know anymore.”

“Tony! It’s time.” Pepper called as she returned.

They watched as Tony appeared on the screen in front of the press.

“It’s been a while so I’m going to stick to the cards this time.” The audience chuckled as Tony began to read.

“I’m sorry, do you expect us to believe that Iron Man is your bodyguard?” Asked a journalist, Tony cut her off in his answer.

“I know it’s hard to believe, and as much as I think being a superhero is, well pretty great, I-“ he stopped as Rhodes leaned in and whispered something. “Yes right.” He held up the cards again. “The truth is…” He slowly lowered the cards.

“I am Iron Man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! It means a lot, really!!  
> So, I'm going to be taking a break from *posting* new chapters BUT this is by no means the end of the story. I'm going to spend some time fixing these chapter because I'm sure they're riddled with errors, don't worry though the story will stay the same, just fixing errors and neatening it up some. After that, I'm going to plan the next part which will encompass Iron Man 2 at the minimum, of course there's more to come at Dalton too, then beginning to write it so that hopefully I can release chapters on a schedule. No promises though =) I'm not going to set a time for the return but it will, I promise.  
> In the mean time, if there are any missed opportunities that you want to see let me know and I'll happily write it into the next part or as a one shot chapter here.
> 
> Most importantly thank you so much for reading all this way through the story!! Have fun!!


End file.
